Rrruuurrruuus Bloody Rrruuurrruuus
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: After Corset crosses a red line, the Demon Sisters Scanty and Kneesocks decide to start a new life. Join them in their sensational and sensual adventures in this multi-chaptered tale. WARNING: contains yuri/lemon/incest. Turn away now if you're under 18 or if you find this offensive. Several characters that I created appear in further chapters.
1. Sister Dearest

"Kneesocks-san, I have returned!" Scanty said as she happily entered her and her sister's shared secret apartment, which was located in a basement in Daten City's municipality. Corset, the mayor, had no idea about the Demon Sisters' hideout, for he had always called them forth to his own office. Kneesocks was always excited and overjoyed to see her sister every time Scanty returned home, and she had never broken the habit of greeting her with a welcoming gesture. However, this was definitely not the case.

"Anybody home? Kneesocks? Onee-san?" Scanty asked hesitantly after hearing no response from her younger sister. "Oy vay, what kind of catastrophe could have possibly occurred?" Scanty said to herself, feeling very worried. She walked towards their shared room very slowly and she couldn't help but feeling slightly scared. Scanty is usually fearless, but when it comes to any concerns about her sister, she can never know what can possibly happen to her. Scanty loves her sister very much (perhaps even too much as we had previously seen in Episode 12), and would never want anything bad to happen to her, even if one of their wicked schemes to eliminate the Anarchy Sisters was unintentionally foiled by Kneesocks.

Scanty slowly opened the room's door, and was very shocked to see the lights had been off. She suddenly heard sobbing sounds coming from the room, and her heart was filled with extreme fear and concern. Scanty slowly closed the door and turned the lights on, and was surprised to see Kneesocks sitting on their shared bed, sobbing endlessly. Kneesocks' back was facing Scanty's direction, and Scanty could tell that something was most certainly not right with her sister. Scanty slowly approached Kneesocks, and noticed her face was completely covered in sweat and tears, and she was shaking very quickly while holding the bed's sheets extremely tightly.

"Kneesocks my darling! What bothers your mind?" Scanty asked and sat beside Kneesocks. "Please tell me what occupies your brain; I'm very worried about you". Kneesocks then turned her head very slowly towards her sister, and Scanty gasped after witnessing a sad yet appalled look at Kneesocks' face. Her eyes were full of tears, causing them to shine as bright as a crystal and her glasses to stain.

"Dear sister… onee-sama", Kneesocks cried aloud and hugged her sister. "I'm so glad you've finally returned! Oh it was horrible, a disaster I tell you!" Her tears stained Scanty's uniform, but Scanty didn't mind.

"What's wrong, Kneesocks? Tell me what the matter is", Scanty said and held her sister's shoulders.

"It's… I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to make things worse than they are now", Kneesocks sobbed and put her face on her palms.

"Kneesocks, please tell me. Perhaps I could help you cheer up, sister. Besides, your face is as red as a beetroot", Scanty replied and noticed her sister was blushing.

"You know I blush easily, dear sister. I had a terrible dispute with Corset, let's leave it that way", Kneesocks replied and wiped her tears.

"Keeping dark thoughts in your stomach is bad for your health, Kneesocks my dear. You can tell me everything", Scanty responded and patted her sister's long, blue shiny hair. "Here, let me clean those for you". She took her sister's glasses off and rubbed them with her sleeve after smearing them with a wet wipe. She then put them back on Kneesocks, and the latter thanked her faintly while sniffing. "Now please tell me what happened. I cannot see you suffering like this", Scanty said while continuing to pat her sister's hair.

Kneesocks sighed and said, "Alright then, dear sister. It was after you had left".

_-Flashback-_

"RRRUUURRRUUUS! BLOODY RRRUUURRRUUUS!" Kneesocks sang out loud in her room while playing her bass guitar and listening to some heavy metal. She was the only person present in her room, and she suddenly heard Corset's calling her from the microphone that the Demon Sisters had in their room.

"Kneesocks! Step into my office immediately!" he bellowed. Kneesocks turned her tape off and headed on towards the elevator. Fastener was waiting for her near Corset's office. Kneesocks patted his head and greeted him before heading to Corset. "Sir, here I am before you. Is there something I can assist you?"

"Negative, my darling. You and I need to have a little talk about a serious issue", Corset replied. His back was facing Kneesocks, but she could tell by Corset's sinister tone that he was dissatisfied. "Where have you been during the five recent evenings?"

"Planning schemes with my sister, of course", Kneesocks replied. "Not just any schemes, but brilliant plans to finally eliminate those blasted angels."

"Is that so? If I were to ask Scanty, would she answer the same response?" Corset asked sarcastically.

"Sir, why are you asking me this?" Kneesocks asked in fear, and Corset turned around quickly and replied: "Because I know Fastener wouldn't tell me the same lame excuse!"

Kneesocks gasped in extreme shock after hearing this. "What do you mean? Did you send Fastener to spy on me!?" she asked.

"Congratulations, Kneesocks", Corset responded and walked towards Kneesocks very slowly, as the latter could only stare at him and shake in fear. "Fastener told me you had been fooling around with another person instead of sticking to our main objective, and he even brought evidence", he said and showed Kneesocks certain photos. Kneesocks gave Fastener a hard stare, and Corset continued: "By this you have broken two major rules! One is to NEVER lie to the mayor, and the other is to never do anything to interfere with our main objective, and that includes sneaking out and making out with strangers!"

"But Sir", Kneesocks replied in fear, "Scanty and I wrote all the rrruuurrruuus for you, and I don't remember writing any of those to you have just mentioned. In addition, if I may say, you are pronouncing it incorrect-" but she could only scream when Corset punched her face and knocked her down.

"SILENCE! I shall not accept this blasphemy in my office!" he shouted. "That is, young lady, another rule broken, and you know darn well the punishment for a three-way rule breaking! Fastener! Come forth and tie her up!"

"No, please! What the hell are you doing!?" Kneesocks shouted as Fastener began tying her very quickly onto a torture device. Corset approached poor Kneesocks very slowly and prepared to unbutton his jeans.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me, but it's for your own good! It will teach you to never break any rules behind my back!" Corset bellowed and laughed evilly, as Kneesocks could only scream in agony and wait for the worst to come.

_-Back to the present-_

"And then he tossed me out of his office and here I am, sitting and sobbing for the last couple of hours", Kneesocks cried. "He assaulted me, Scanty! He fucked me in the ass!" she screamed while grabbing her sister's shoulders.

The Demon Sisters would regularly try to restrain each other whenever any profanity slipped off their tongues, but this time Scanty could only stare at her sister in extreme shock beyond belief. "No… this is outrageous! That bloody tyrant has punished us for years, but THIS time he has gone too far!" she said in anger. "I say we go straight to his office and kill him on the spot!"

"Dear sister, please don't! He will assault you just like he did to me!" Kneesocks begged. "Besides, he must have written some kind of rrruuurrruuu to make himself immune to any of our rrruuurrruuus or actions".

"Screw the rrruuurrruuus, Kneesocks!" Scanty responded. "That's not important right now; I'm talking about our safety! If we cannot kill him directly, we'll have to think of a plan. I say we first tell him we quit and that he should not try to search for us anywhere".

"Let's go more extreme and leave a suicide note", Kneesocks sniffed.

"A suicide note, that's it! Kneesocks-san, you are a genius!" Scanty replied. "We'll leave a fake suicide note for both of us! Who knows what he will possibly do when he hears about our so-called passing! Meanwhile we'll run away elsewhere! Let's pack all our stuff, we should even start now. We'll take Fastener with us and go!"

"No! I object that this little good-for-nothing twerp will ever come near me! He helped Corset punish me", said an enraged Kneesocks.

"How could he… I thought he was OUR sidekick, not Corset's lackey!" Scanty shouted in disbelief. "But this gives me an idea. We'll kill him and utilize his blood to write the letter".

"Oh dear sister, you have such gorgeous ideas, it actually cheers me up a bit", Kneesocks replied, even though she still felt sad.

"My darling sister, you're always so sweet to me. I know another way to cheer you up", Scanty said. "Look what I have just purchased from the store!" she continued and took out a bottle of wine and a can of caviar. "Moreover, I've bought your favorite!" she added and took out a packet of crackers and a box of blue cheese.

"Onee-sama, you're so gorgeous! Thank you!" Kneesocks cried in joy and proceeded to hug her big sister. "You definitely know what to do in times of peril", she said while hugging her sister tight and kissing her cheeks very quickly.

"Oh, we haven't yet opened the bottle of wine and you're already that drunk", Scanty joked and made her sister laugh. "I see it's getting much warmer now, so please allow me to take your clothes off", she said while stroking her sister's horn.

"Please, go ahead! I don't desire to feel this sorrow anymore, I want to feel good!" Kneesocks replied in a childish tone and kissed Scanty again.

"You will feel good, Miss Kneesocks, that's one of our rrruuurrruuus! Always find a way to take down your sorrow and replace it with pleasure", Scanty replied while taking off Kneesocks' uniform. "Let's continue from where that tyrant had stopped us in the twelfth episode".

"But dear sister, isn't it against the rrruuurrruuus to break the fourth wall?" Kneesocks asked childishly while taking her sister's uniform off, leaving them both in their black provocative outfits.

"I don't remember writing down that rrruuurrruuu, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty replied softly, "I remember that our most important rrruuurrruuu was to satisfy our curiosities, mwah!"

"Oh Scanty-sama, you're making my face as red as a beetroot again!" Kneesocks said as Scanty approached her for a kiss while opening the bottle of wine. "You know what? Hell with the Anarchy Sisters, and hell with Corset! Let's move on far away from here and start a new life", she said while panting.

"That's my gorgeous little sister!" Scanty responded and let her sister drink right from the bottle. "Mwah, I *mwah* love you so much, mwah!" "So do I, sister dearest", Kneesocks replied and chewed on Scanty's bra, and the latter let her finish the process. "You had a rough day, Kneesocks. I want to make you happy, and I know that the thing that makes you the happiest is a nice breast smeared with your favorite snacks".

Scanty then drank from the bottle herself and spilled some on her breasts. "Oh you butterfingers, look what you've done to your splendid breasts! Now I have to clean after you!" Kneesocks said while smearing caviar all over her sister's breasts, and then she approached to suck them. She moaned childishly as her tears of sorrow were replaced by tears of happiness. Kneesocks licked and sucked every part of Scanty's breasts, as the latter patted her hair, played with her left breast and licked her horn.

Kneesocks' moans became louder when Scanty started biting her horn delicately. "Yeah, do you like it, Miss Kneesocks?" Scanty asked while removing her sister's bra, as Kneesocks moaned in agreement while continuing to stimulate Scanty's breasts. She then lay Scanty down on the bed and smeared her belly with cheese before placing numerous crackers on her. She then took Scanty's skirt and panties off and started eating off her belly.

"Ooh, salty", Kneesocks said softly while licking and kissing Scanty's belly and twirling her tongue around her navel. Kneesocks wanted to make it a two-sided fun, so she turned around so her own belly would be exactly above Scanty's head. As a token of gratitude, Scanty smeared some caviar on Kneesocks' belly and started licking her too. She even did a bolder move and gave her hickeys and made her trademark "mwah" sounds.

"Mmmm, I love it when you perform this action", Kneesocks said in a horny tone. "Your tongue is so dreamy", she whispered and kept on pleasuring Scanty's belly and vice-versa. Their breasts were squished on each other's bellies, thus gaining the touch of the wine and the various snacks. After some more licking, Scanty took the wine again and poured it on Kneesocks' neck, making it quickly roll down her cleavage, her belly, and eventually her crotch.

"I adore where this is going", the two Demon Sisters said simultaneously and laughed. Scanty did not hesitate for a second, and immediately licked Kneesocks' wine-flavored pussy. "Yes, onee-sama, I love this!" Kneesocks moaned and grabbed one of her sister's horns. Scanty's hands then moved to grab Kneesocks' breasts and she started playing with her nipples while licking and kissing her pussy.

"Your hands and tongue are pure magic; please squeeze my nipples harder just to make sure I'm not dreaming!" Kneesocks begged, and Scanty obeyed while licking faster until finally causing Kneesocks to scream and ejaculate all over Scanty's face. She then took the cheese and smeared it all over Kneesocks' breasts, which were much smaller than Scanty's, so her hands were able to cover them all.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Do you want Scanty to nom-nom you're breasts?" Scanty asked childishly while continuing to grope her sister. Kneesocks' moaned in agreement. "Please beg for it, Miss Kneesocks!" Scanty said. "Please dear sister, please! Miss Kneesocks want breast munchies!" Kneesocks responded, and Scanty started sucking and biting Kneesocks' breasts.

"Oh yes, this feels so good! Don't stop, I love this!" Kneesocks cried in excitement while patting Scanty's green hair as her own breasts continued being pleasured. Out of instinct, Kneesocks started slapping her sister's pussy, drawing loud moans from her.

"I love it when you're acting so naughty", Scanty responded to Kneesocks' gesture, and grabbed her hand to insert her finger into her pussy. Kneesocks did not ask any questions, and quickly moved her finger back and forth.

"Ah! Yes darling, keep going! I feel it!" Scanty moaned. "I want your horn inside me now!" she said, and Kneesocks obeyed. "That's your favorite, am I right, dear sister?" Kneesocks asked while inserting her horn and smiling mischievously. "Oh yeah, sure it is, sweetie!" Scanty replied as Kneesocks' movement increased its speed. Scanty screamed like crazy once she reached her climax, thus ejaculating all over Kneesocks' horn.

"That was wonderful, dear sister", Kneesocks said while moving on to hug and kiss her sister again. "You said it, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty responded. "You're face, mwah, it's beetroot red again, mwah!" she added. "And I'm *mwah* glad it is, mwah! Thank you *mwah* so much, sister dearest, mwah!" Kneesocks replied. "Do you know what I want, dear sister?" she asked. "What do you want?" Scanty replied.

"I want you". Kneesocks answered. "So do I, Miss Kneesocks. So do I", Scanty whispered. "Oh observe, we ran out of wine", Kneesocks said.

"Aw, are you still thirsty, Miss Kneesocks?" Scanty asked in a horny tone and leaned Kneesocks' head gently towards her breasts. "Be my guest".

"Your sweet milk. My favorite", Kneesocks cried in excitement and proceeded to suck on her sister's breasts again. Kneesocks sucked the right, and Scanty grabbed her left and stretched it to her direction so she could suck it herself.

"You're really good at stimulating your own breast, dear sister", Kneesocks said softly. "My gorgeous sister, I've been practicing", Scanty replied while patting Kneesocks' hair. Scanty felt very mesmerized while her breasts were getting sucked. She was about to cry in excitement when she suddenly felt her nipples started lactating.

"So delicious, must drink more!" Kneesocks moaned as she sucked harder and harder every second.

"I love it when you do that, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said while panting heavily. "I want to see your mouth full of my divine milk!" she said. Her moans became much louder, and she screamed with joy as Kneesocks finally made her climax and blast a wide load of milk into her mouth.

"Come forth and share some with me", Scanty ordered while panting. Kneesocks nodded and opened her mouth over Scanty, who proceeded to open her own mouth wide while closing her eyes.

"I told you it was beneficial to teach ourselves how to make each other lactate", Kneesocks said softly. "Sister's milk. My favorite".

Scanty then passed her milk back to Kneesocks' mouth. "Mmmm, tastes almost like white chocolate", she said. "Aw looky, you're beetroot red again. Kiss me, Kneesocks-san". Kneesocks giggled and obeyed, and the milk was trapped between their mouths for a while until finally being consumed.

"That was indeed a marvelous dinner you've organized for us, my dear sister Scanty", Kneesocks said and hugged Scanty passionately.

"You deserved it, darling sister", Scanty replied while patting Kneesocks' head and back. "You had a rough day, and I had to bring you joy once again, mwah".

"And you successfully achieved our mutual goal, and I'm thankful to you forever, sister dearest", Kneesocks said.

"I'm very pleased to hear those favorable words coming out of your adorable mouth, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty replied and licked Kneesocks' horn.

"We should do this more often, or at least in special occasions", Kneesocks said.

"Today is a special occasion, Kneesocks", Scanty responded. "Tonight we are celebrating our freedom from Corset's reign! Tomorrow we shall start a new life, my precious sister".

"I'm so excited to be free again!" Kneesocks gloated. "By the way, I feel like a shower is required".

"Smart thinking, darling. It is indeed essential for our health, let alone a rrruuurrruuu!" Scanty replied and they both laughed, and Scanty then entered the shower stall while carrying Kneesocks with her.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Midriff Bearing

"Ah yes, that feels refreshing", Kneesocks said after Scanty had turned on the hot water. "Almost as hot as the dark sun of hell! Hier kommt die sonne, ja!"

"Miss Kneesocks, that was my line! Has that slipped away from your memory?" Scanty asked childishly, to which Kneesocks reacted by giggling bashfully and blushing. "Borrowing my lines and then pretending to be innocent by blushing beetroot-red is against the rrruuurrruuus!"

"Aw, naughty me", Kneesocks replied in the same childish manner. "Even though I blush easily, how is my dear sister going to punish me?" She looked innocently at Scanty, who chuckled mischievously and had a wicked smile on her face. All of a sudden, Scanty grabbed her sister's breasts and said: "Your punishment is having your breasts scrubbed mercilessly by sister dearest!" She then gave Kneesocks' breasts a hickey with a very loud "mwah" before grabbing the sponge. "Now turn around", she said and began washing Kneesocks' breasts from behind. Kneesocks closed her eyes and giggled as Scanty increased her scrubbing speed and licked her sister's neck. While doing so, Kneesocks could feel the lower part of Scanty's torso coming in contact with her butt. Scanty still intended to make her sister happy, so she scrubbed her belly while kissing her neck, causing her to laugh childishly. Kneesocks responded by kissing Scanty on her lips.

"Hold your horses, my naughty little sister", Scanty said while washing Kneesocks' horn. "Now it's time for your posterior. Bend over". Kneesocks obeyed and Scanty proceeded to wash her sister's bottom, but not before spanking it gently and scrubbing and licking her tail.

"My legs still feel slightly messy; could you please assist me with those?" Kneesocks asked and Scanty agreed. She even did a bolder move and scrubbed Kneesocks' crotch for a while, drawing childish moans from her.

"We should do this more often too, dear sister", Kneesocks said, and Scanty handed her the sponge, which was shaped like a red devil head with long horns and black, angry eyes.

"Now it is my turn to be pampered in the shower, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said, and Kneesocks started by scrubbing her sister's breasts. "Now please tell me about that fellow with whom you had been having the time of your life when during my absences".

"Oh she is just marvelous, my dear sister", Kneesocks replied while washing her sister's body. "Her name is Midriff. She may be seven years older than you, but she is incredibly attractive. It's as if I fell in love with her ever since our eyes came in contact with each other".

"Wow, is she that attractive? Even more than me?" Scanty asked as Kneesocks kept washing every part of her body.

"Do me a favor, Scanty-sama! Don't make me choose! It's like asking me which one of your breasts I prefer!" Kneesocks giggled.

"That's so flattering, thank you so much, my precious sister!" Scanty responded softly and gave her sister a deep kiss. "Would you like to wash my hair?" she asked, and Kneesocks agreed in excitement. "Please wash mine afterwards, sister dearest", Kneesocks said softly while washing Scanty's hair with her favorite shampoo. "Sure I will, darling. Mmm, that's good!" Scanty said. Kneesocks then spilled some shampoo on her sister's hands, and she proceeded to wash Kneesocks' hair.

Scanty and Kneesocks have been showering each other for a long hour, and then they prepared the towels. "Rrruuurrruuu 56: Don't forget to bring a towel!" Scanty exclaimed.

"Hmmm, borrowing lines from other shows. Isn't that against the rrruuurrruuus?" Kneesocks asked jokingly.

"Miss Kneesocks, you have stolen lines both from your big sister AND from musicians", Scanty responded in the same joking manner. "I don't think your remark is appropriate right now".

"My apologies, sister dearest. You're most certainly right, how preposterous of me to say such a thing", Kneesocks replied. "I'm slightly struggling to dry my posterior, would you like to help me, please?" she asked. Scanty nodded and ordered her sister to bend over. Kneesocks obeyed, and Scanty wiped her butt with the towel before giving it a kiss. "Mwah, all done!" Scanty said and proceeded to brush her sister's teeth after Kneesocks thanked her. "I can still remember that time you told me you came out of the closet, Kneesocks", Scanty said while brushing her own teeth.

"That was years ago, even before we began working for Corset. I was too afraid to tell mother, because I had a strong feeling she would not be able to handle it", Kneesocks said. "However, I told you first because I knew you would understand me, onee-sama. You told me there was nothing to be afraid of, and that I should be proud of who I am. And then…"

"And then we kissed. We kissed for the first time", Scanty continued and hugged her sister. "But eventually, we never told mother before we left her". Kneesocks then noticed a small tear coming out of Scanty's eye and hugged her. "It's OK, dear sister", she said. "You know how mother is about these kinds of issues. If she found out about our secret of love…"

"That would be awkward, she doesn't need to know about this. We are grown up girls and we can do whatever comes to our mind", Scanty replied. The Demon Sisters then hung their towels to dry and put on their midriff-baring pajamas before going to bed.

"Please tell me more about that Midriff lady. She sounds very interesting and intriguing", Scanty said while patting Kneesocks' hair. "Tell me how you two met".

"Very well, sister", Kneesocks replied. "We met five days ago. It was a warm, dark night, and I was sitting alone in the bar, drinking as usual".

_-Flashback-_

Kneesocks was sitting alone, wearing her black provocative outfit, and had several bottles on her table. She was hoping to find someone interesting, but her luck was betraying her that time. Several groups of guys were chatting with each other and having a good laugh. Anyone of those guys would have loved to have the time of his life with any of the Demon Sisters, but they feared of exceeding any limits (by how the Demon Sisters describe limits), and never dared to do anything that might dissatisfy the Demon Sisters. Scanty and Kneesocks would usually join them when other girls were among them; however, no girl other than Kneesocks was to be found. Her boredom and the fact that she had drunk a lot made her very sleepy.

"Hey Kneesocks, come and join us!" said one of the guys, but Kneesocks had already fallen asleep on the table. He and his group went to check on her.

"What happened to her? Is she OK?" asked one of the guys, and another one approached Kneesocks closer. He then moved his ear next to her to hear if she still had a pulse.

"She's fine guys, she's just sleeping", he said. "If that's the case, we should leave her be", said another guy. "Yeah, she'd be pissed off if we woke her up. Let's go", said another, and the group left the bar.

Kneesocks was sleeping tightly for several hours, and accidentally fell off her chair without noticing or feeling it. She was seemingly the only person left in the bar, but then a tall, beautiful succubus approached her. She had a red skin and black provocative clothes like the Demon Sisters, her eyes were dark blue, her hair was long, black and shiny, and her horns were as large as the horns of an eland, and had rings attached to them. In addition, she had a relatively large ankh-shaped piercing attached to her navel. Her shirt only slightly covered the highest part of her body, leaving the rest of her torso entirely exposed. Her fingernails were black and relatively long.

The succubus was surprised to see Kneesocks lying like that, but she was relieved after finding out she was just sleeping. 'She looks so cute when she's asleep', the succubus thought to herself. She then crouched and patted Kneesocks' hair very gently, and shed a small tear of excitement while looking at Kneesocks' smile. She couldn't resist picking her up on her laps, and Kneesocks slightly opened her eyes after feeling the succubus' hand on the back of her head again.

"Wooooah... am I dead? Because I see a red angel before me..." Kneesocks said faintly to herself after seeing the succubus' face. She felt very woozy.

"Negative, cutie", the succubus chuckled and replied softly. "You were just sleeping for a long time. The whole place is empty now, and we are the only ones left. I found you lying here, and I felt very concerned about you".

"That's... extraordinarily kind of you, kind lady. Were it not for you, who knows what would happen to me", Kneesocks said.

"Now now, don't exaggerate. Nothing severe happened. You just need to restrain your drinking habits", the succubus replied while patting Kneesocks' hair.

"Owwww! What's wrong with my back!?" Kneesocks shouted after suddenly feeling a severe pain in her back. The succubus looked at her back and was slightly shocked.

"Oh my, it seems like you have a serious cut in there", she said. "Fortunately though, I can fix this. Could you please turn over?" she asked, and Kneesocks turned herself over, and then the succubus closed her eyes and kissed the wound gently. The wound then disappeared slowly, not leaving a single mark!

"Wow... you cured me! Thank you so much! Are you some sort of sorceress or what?" Kneesocks said happily. She wanted to hug the succubus, but managed to restrain herself, not wanting anything to go wrong.

"You're welcome, my dear", the succubus replied. "And no, I'm just a simple demon woman who doesn't refuse to help adorable people like you. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Midriff. With whom do I have the honors?"

"You have the honors with Kneesocks Demon", Kneesocks replied. "It's a great pleasure and honor to meet you, Midriff".

"You too, Kneesocks", Midriff responded. "So you're one of the Demon Sisters who work for the mayor, right? I've heard a lot about you, and meeting you here most certainly warms my heart".

"Aw, am I flattered!" Kneesocks giggled and blushed, and Midriff added: "What makes me happier is that you look much cuter than I imagined".

"You look very attractive as well, if I may say", Kneesocks replied, and Midriff then proceeded to hug Kneesocks, and said: "Some people just don't understand me. I really like girls, and it may sound weird, but I adore girls your age, because many girls your age that I met seemed very mature for their age, and you are definitely no different".

"Thank you, Midriff. Let me tell you a little secret – I also love girls", Kneesocks whispered. "However, to be honest, I have been seeking somebody to truly love for years now. But now I have a feeling I can give my search a conclusion".

"You can indeed end your search, for I've been seeking love as well, and you seem like the perfect person". Midriff replied.

"I feel the same towards you, Midriff", Kneesocks responded softly. "Would you like to kiss me?" she asked. Midriff nodded in agreement and the two prepared for a deep kiss, which lasted a while. "Let's meet here every night from now on and have a little fun. What say you?" Midriff asked, and Kneesocks agreed before returning to making out with Midriff.

_-Back to present-_

"And that was the first time we met and kissed", Kneesocks said. "However, she told me she couldn't meet me tonight because she had to work double time".

"Sounds like you were really having a good time, Miss Kneesocks! Congratulations!" Scanty said and held Kneesocks' shoulder. "You didn't tell her about us, right?"

"Of course not, dear sister!" Kneesocks replied. "I just told her about you as a great sister, but nothing about our relationship beyond that. It just didn't feel right to tell her about that issue".

"It's OK, Kneesocks", Scanty replied. "In fact, you made me curious. I am looking forward to meeting her, so would you like to invite her to our place one day?"

"That was my next idea. But alas, I didn't get to tell her we were moving out", Kneesocks said and sighed, but Scanty comforted her. "Don't worry, we can tell her when we invite her. Who knows? She may even want to come with us!"

"Oooh, that would be so marvelous! I'm so excited!" exclaimed an excited Kneesocks. "Scanty dearest, am I blushing again?"

"More than ever, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty replied. "Your face is as red as the reddest beetroot in hell! Mwah! You even share the same taste!" she added and started licking Kneesocks' face very quickly, causing her to laugh and purr loudly like a cat.

Suddenly, heavy music started playing from Kneesocks' cell phone. _"Hier kommt die sonne..."_ sang the phone in a low pitched voice. "Dear sister, my phone is ringing", Kneesocks said, struggling to break free from Scanty's grasp. "Who's preventing you from answering?" Scanty replied softly while continuing to lick her sister's face. _"Sie ist der hellste stern von allen…"_ "Onee-sama, it's Midriff! I beg you, let me answer!" Kneesocks laughed. "Aw, but your face is too delicious!" Scanty said childishly while letting Kneesocks answer the phone.

"Good evening, my darling, how do you do? Affirmative, I most certainly am awake. Oh, I feel marvelous, and since you called me I feel more amazing than ever. Aw, thank you, you're so sweet! What? Do you want to come to my place?" Kneesocks said to Midriff on the phone, and Scanty nodded very quickly in extreme excitement. "You most certainly are welcome, dear. Come to the municipality and I'll guide you. Two minutes? Marvelous, we'll have one hell of a slumber party! I'll wait for you outside. See you there, mwah".

"She's on her way, dear sister!" Kneesocks said after ending the conversation with Midriff. "Would you like to come with me and greet her?"

"It's OK Kneesocks, I'll stay here and prepare some refreshments and etcetera", Scanty replied. "Besides, someone needs to guard our hideout, just in case some unwanted parasites might step here by accident".

"Alright then, we'll be here in a flash!" Kneesocks responded and went out to greet the lady of her dreams. She headed towards the elevator, which then ascended to the lobby. Kneesocks then found Midriff at the entrance, standing in a horny pose.

"Good evening, gorgeous", Midriff said and picked Kneesocks up and kissed her on the mouth. "You sure look like you're having a slumber party; I hope I didn't miss anything, rrreow".

"This is only the beginning, sugar. Let me show you where our secret hideout is", Kneesocks said and walked with Midriff towards the elevator while holding her hand. They descended to the basement where the Demon Sisters' secret apartment was, and Scanty opened the door and let the two in.

"Greetings", Scanty said, welcoming the guest, "you must be the lady of my sister's dreams known as Midriff, am I correct?"

"Most certainly, and you must be the sister of the lady of my dreams", Midriff replied. "Scanty, right? Kneesocks told me so much about you". She then moved her hand forward, and Scanty kissed her hand in response. "Such a welcoming gesture, I'm already having fun!" Midriff said happily.

"Kneesocks told me how beautiful you are, but now I witness your beauty myself and I must say you are much glossier and hotter than I imagined", Scanty said softly.

"You have my thanks, Miss Scanty, and if I may say, you look really cute yourself", Midriff replied and winked.

"You two seem to be getting along very well, just as I thought you would", Kneesocks said. "I assure we can have lots of fun".

"I must say I envy you two. I don't have any siblings", Midriff said as the Demon Sisters prepared the sofa for her in the living room. Scanty then went to bring over some refreshments. "I've been living on my own for years now, and I arrive at Daten City for work five days a week", Midriff continued.

"Speaking of which, I want to tell you we are moving out", Kneesocks said. "This move is done for safety purposes only".

"Why, my sweet little beetroot?" Midriff asked in surprise and held Kneesocks' hands. Kneesocks sighed and explained: "You already know our boss is the mayor Corset, right? It appears that while you and I were dating in the bar, one of his assistants had been spying on me. The mayor knows about us, and today, while you were at work and Scanty was out, I was all alone in our apartment, and that tyrant opportunist summoned me into his office... and..." Kneesocks began sobbing and her eyes shined. "What happened? Speak to me, Kneesocks!" Midriff said and held Kneesocks' shoulders. "He raped me!" Kneesocks shouted, and Midriff could only gasp in extreme shock by hearing this.

"Kneesocks, my sweet babe, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you! A sweet girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" Midriff cried and hugged Kneesocks tightly. "It was terrible!" Kneesocks cried.

Scanty then returned with a bottle of wine, caviar, crackers and cheese. She found Kneesocks and Midriff crying and hugging, and calmed the two by patting their hairs. "There there", she said. "Everything is going to be OK. We'll just stick to our plan about the fake suicide note. Don't worry". She then gave Kneesocks a hickey on her cheek and explained their plan to Midriff.

"Interesting idea, girls", she said. "If you like, I'll even help you. You two can live with me. Mi casa su casa, amigas. I even have a little trick that can help you pack your stuff with a breeze".

"That would be extraordinarily graceful of you, Miss Midriff", Scanty said. "We would love to live in your residence". "The three of us living together, this is going to be so marvelous! Tell me something random just to make sure I'm not imagining this!" said an overjoyed Kneesocks.

"Your face is beetroot red again, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said.

"She blushes easily, my darling", Midriff responded, making the Demon Sisters laugh.

"You're a quick learner, Miss Midriff", Scanty said softly. "I bet you know what to do to naughty little beetroots like my sister, right?" Midriff replied in a horny tone: "Oh, I sure do. Let's show the little beetroot some love, rrreow, rrreow!"

Scanty and Midriff then grabbed Kneesocks' breasts and started licking her face very quickly. Kneesocks could only laugh out loud and hold their backs while being licked mercilessly. She laughed and moaned so much that tears of joy started rolling out of her eyes, and Scanty and Midriff, being horny, licked those too.

"Hahahaha, tickling overload!" Kneesocks shouted. "She's got a point. We don't want her all wasted right after the beginning", Midriff said, letting Kneesocks breathe.

"In that case, according to our rrruuurrruuus, you, Miss Kneesocks, must come up with an alternative", Scanty said while holding Kneesocks' face. "Or else you'll have no choice but to surrender to our licking torture!"

"Rrruuurrruuus, huh? That's how you call it?" Midriff asked in a horny tone. "I just adore how you say it, those rrrrolling R's are totally turrrrrrrning me on, rrreow".

"Have you got any ideas, Miss Kneesocks!?" Scanty asked while smiling evilly. "Triple kiss! Triple kiss!" Kneesocks said as Scanty's face was approaching hers very closely. The trio accepted the idea and initiated the triple tongue kiss. Midriff even surprised the Demon Sisters by handling both of their tongues in her mouth and sucking them passionately. The triple kiss lasted a while, until Scanty suggested: "I have something to make it more interesting. Would you like to watch an X-rated film, Miss Midriff?"

"Rrreow", Midriff purred in response. "I'll take that as a positive answer. Take your clothes off, both of you", Scanty said, and Kneesocks and Midriff stripped each other as Scanty inserted the video. Surprisingly, the video was very familiar to Kneesocks.

_"Oh you butterfingers, look what you've done to your splendid breasts! Now I have to clean after you!"_ said her voice from the video. "You filmed us doing this!? Oh, you little devil!" Kneesocks said in excitement and dragged her sister and took off her clothes, as Midriff was just sitting and laughing.

"Oh just look at you orally pleasuring my breasts, isn't it just so very much enjoyable?" Scanty said in a horny tone. "And I'll do it again!" Kneesocks responded and did so.

"Looks like you could use some help here, my sweet!" Midriff said and proceeded to suck on Scanty's other breast while stroking Kneesocks' ass.

"Isn't watching *mwah* your self-made pornography *mwah* against your *mwah* rrruuurrruuus, mwah?" Midriff asked in a horny tone.

"Negative, sweetheart", Scanty replied while panting heavily. "'Satisfy your curiosities' is our most important rrruuurrruuu! Now hand over that cheese and smear it on our bellies!"

Midriff laughed and smeared some cheese on the Demon Sisters' bellies, and while looking cursorily on the video, she also took the crackers and placed them on their cheese-smeared bodies. She then proceeded to eat the crackers like a wild animal while pleasuring Kneesocks' and Scanty's bellies like crazy.

"You're a quick learner, keep going. baby!" Kneesocks said as Midriff then grabbed Kneesocks' right breast and Scanty's left. "I want to see you two kiss", Midriff ordered, and while patting Midriff's head, the Demon Sisters kissed each other passionately. While the two were concentrating on kissing each other, Midriff saw the opportunity to grab the wine and spill it over them.

"Aw looky, you're all wine-flavored now", Midriff said childishly and drank from the wine. Scanty and Kneesocks then proceeded to drink from the bottle themselves before letting Midriff lick them again. Only then could the Demon Sisters notice that the same ankh-shaped piercing, which Midriff had on her navel, was also present on each one of her nipples.

"Gnarly, such an adorable set of nipple ornaments you have on yourself", Scanty said while grabbing Midriff's left breast, which was relatively huge, even when compared to Scanty's. "Miss Kneesocks, please be a sweetie and wipe some caviar on those adorable breasts", she ordered. Kneesocks obeyed, and she could hear her and her sister's voice from the video: _"Are you sure you're ready for this? Do you want Scanty to nom-nom your breasts? Please beg for it, Miss Kneesocks!" "Please dear sister, please! Miss Kneesocks want breast munchies!"_

"So, does the sweet, naughty little duo want to nom-nom my giant sexy breasts?" asked a horny Midriff as Kneesocks smeared her breasts with a considerable amount of caviar. Then she and Scanty started by licking and sucking Midriff's piercings before moving on to the nipples themselves. "Yes, that feels amazing! Nom-nom them harder, harder I say, RRREOW!" Midriff shouted and purred very loudly. She held both of their heads as they hugged and kissed her breasts very passionately.

"Mwah, let's make this cat purr even more, Miss Kneesocks, mwah, shall we, mwah?" Scanty asked childishly, and Kneesocks replied in an even more juvenile manner: "Wet's make her wactate; Miss Kneesocks want miwk, sister deawest!"

"Now now Miss Kneesocks, it is not*mwah* necessary *mwah* to eradicate *mwah* your vocabulary like that, mwah", Scanty responded.

"I guess *mwah* you're right, sister *mwah* dearest, mwah. However, I have another idea; just follow my lead, mwah!" Kneesocks said and grabbed Scanty's arm, and led it towards Midriff's pussy, which, unsurprisingly, also had an ankh-piercing attached to it. "Smart thinking, precious sister, mwah!" Scanty said, and she and Kneesocks began rubbing Midriff's crotch and playing with her piercing.

"RRREOW, THIS FEELS TOO GOOD! DON'T YOU DARE TO STOP!" Midriff screamed and started feeling her nipples lactating. "MILK ME MORE! DRINK IT, I DEMAND YOU TO DRINK IT!" she screamed.

'Oh gnarly, she's unstoppable!' Scanty thought to herself while keeping on pleasuring Midriff. Both Scanty and Kneesocks could feel the milky flow increase its speed. The trio loved where this was going, but every plot has its climax.

"RRRRRREEEEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Midriff screamed and ultimately released a significant quantity of milk into the Demon Sisters' mouths. "Let me taste it, I want to taste it!" she begged and grabbed both of her breasts and licked them. She then crouched to kiss the Demon Sisters once again, but this time to also share the milk she had just released. The kiss lasted a few minutes until the milk was finally swallowed by the trio. In addition, the video ended.

"Thank you so much, I loved every moment of this party", Midriff said in excitement and hugged the Demon Sisters while purring softly.

"If I may say, you, our sweet girlfriend, have made this night extremely interesting", Kneesocks responded. "I say we hit the showers, the three of us".

"Would you like to do the honors, Miss Midriff?" Scanty asked softly. "Rrreow", Midriff purred and nodded in response, and she picked up the sisters and entered the shower with them. She turned on the hot water, and the trio scrubbed each other everywhere they wanted, while laughing and making out under the running water.

After drying themselves and preparing for bed, Midriff suggested: "How about we sleep nude? I am addicted to your delicate touch", she said childishly.

"Approved", Kneesocks and Scanty said happily in unison. "Sleep on my boobs, don't be shy. I'll even let you play with my piercings while you're sleeping", Midriff said after finally lying on the Demon Sisters' shared bed. They obeyed and gently put their heads on Midriff's large breasts. "Goodnight, Miss Midriff our sweetheart", they said in unison and kissed Midriff's breasts. "Rrreow, goodnight darlings", she replied and patted their heads.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Freedom Rrruuurrruuus!

Several hours have passed since the Demon Sisters and Midriff had fallen asleep. As the two sisters moaned quietly while sleeping on Midriff's large breasts and fondling them gently, Midriff patted their heads slowly while purring. "Zzzz... rrreow... zzzz... rrreow..." she purred repeatedly. She suddenly felt the Demon Sisters' lips kissing her nipples gently, and smiled. Midriff giggled quietly as she felt their tongues twirling around her nipples slowly, but she continued purring after feeling her nipples getting suckled. Out of instinct, Midriff gently pushed the Demon Sisters' heads on her breasts and started moaning.

"Rrruuurrruuu..." She could hear Scanty and Kneesocks whispering while stimulating her breasts. Midriff started moaning and panting quietly as she suddenly felt a liquid flow coming out of her nipples, and several tears of excitement and joy started coming out of her eyes. "Ah... rrreow... rrreow..." she purred quietly as the flow increased its speed. "Mwah... rrruuurrruuu..." the Demon Sisters moaned while sucking Midriff's breasts, drinking her milk and playing with her piercings. Midriff couldn't tell whether Kneesocks and Scanty were doing this unintentionally while sleeping or not, but she liked it very much and felt like it helped her sleep better. Her breasts were being pleasured during the entire night, even after the oral stimulation was over, for the Demon Sisters' hands never let go of them. However, not shortly after the light of day had risen…

_"Finished with my woman 'cause she couldn't help me with my mind!"_ sang the alarm clock before being turned off by Kneesocks. She yawned aloud and stretched as Scanty and Midriff also opened their eyes.

"Good morning my darlings", Kneesocks said softly and kissed both Midriff and Scanty on their lips in unison. "Good morning Miss Kneesocks", they replied in unison and started patting each other and Kneesocks. "Did you sleep well, onee-san?" Scanty asked. "Most certainly, dear sister", Kneesocks replied. "I was as dormant as a newborn infant".

"I see you also drank like an infant, look at your adorable lips covered in milk!" Scanty said childishly. "Oh look who's talking, sister dearest!" Kneesocks laughed. "How did you sleep, Miss Sexy Cat?"

"I had such an incredible wet dream", Midriff said in a horny tone. "I dreamt I was getting a new job at a milking factory, and I had my breasts pleasured endlessly by two adorable girls, rrreow. They kept whispering 'rrruuurrruuu' overrr and overrrrrr". By hearing this, Scanty and Kneesocks released a charming "awwww" from their mouths. "Your lips, rrreow, now I see the catalyst of my amazing dream".

"Our tongues were once again having a nice night drink. Usually we drink a glass of milk, but this method was much better", Scanty chuckled.

"Shall we prepare a nice breakfast for us?" Kneesocks asked. "Most certainly, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty replied. "Let me help you, girls", Midriff said while the Demon Sisters were helping her get out of bed. "Uh, shouldn't we get dressed first?" she asked hesitantly.

"This could be an option, allow us to help you with that", Scanty replied as she and Kneesocks picked up Midriff's shirt and put it on her, as the latter raised her arms to let them finish the process. "That's very kind of you, and your service is rather great, but I think I can handle it from here", Midriff said and put on her shorts.

"It's OK, darling. We just love dressing ourselves and I guess we just got carried away", Kneesocks said as Scanty raised her legs so Kneesocks could put her sisters' panties and skirt on her. "Say, didn't our theme song use to be your alarm clock sound?" Scanty asked.

"It used to be", Kneesocks replied, "but it's just too pop-oriented and electronic-sounding, and in its first part, what is this, electronic bagpipes? What were the composers thinking? You know I prefer heavy metal, it has spirit for a change". She put Scanty's bra on her and fondled her breasts to make sure she got it right. "Could you help me with mine, please?"

"Sure darling", Scanty replied and dressed Kneesocks with her bra. "Besides, heavy metal rrruuurrruuus! The lyrics actually have meanings", she said and kissed her sister's neck while fondling her breasts, drawing a childish laugh from her. "Now let me put your panties and skirt on. And your adorable knee socks", Scanty added, and Kneesocks raised her legs to let her sister do so, while looking at Scanty in a horny way. "Now just one more thing", Scanty said and took Kneesocks' glasses, and put them on her sister before kissing her nose. "Thank you, my sweet sister", Kneesocks said. "Now let's organize a pleasant breakfast. Does salad sound good?"

"Sure it does. I firmly believe some toast with honey could go very well with that. What do you think, Miss Midriff?" Scanty said. "Sounds fabulous. May I suggest some milk as well?" Midriff asked, and the Demon Sisters nodded in agreement.

"May I have your attention, please? I have a little speech to share with you sweethearts", Scanty said while the trio was sitting at the table and eating. "At this point I'd like to wish us all good luck in our new life, and to celebrate our freedom from Corset's reign! That tyrant dictator has punished us for many years, but we shall show him that crossing red lines is against the rrruuurrruuus and we shall not accept him treating us like simpletons!"

"Yay!" Kneesocks cheered and clapped her hands as Midriff patted her long hair. "Thank you, Kneesocks-san", Scanty replied and continued: "Today is a special day for us all! Our job at Corset's has finally come to an end, and so does our residing in Daten City, for we are moving out to live with our new family member Midriff! We are more than glad to welcome you to the Demon family. Kneesocks, you may kiss the bride!" Immediately after that line, Kneesocks and Midriff proceeded for a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Fastener was wandering in the basement, and overheard Scanty's speech! He followed the sound very slowly until finally finding the secret opening to the Demon Sisters' secret apartment! He suddenly slammed the door wide open, and the trio gasped in extreme shock once Fastener made his arrival.

"Eek! A bug! Get him away from me!" Midriff screamed in fear and climbed on her chair.

"That's no bug, Midriff, that's just our former sidekick Fastener", Scanty replied. "But after berating my sister he's nothing but less than an unwelcome invader to us!"

"There's no need for an exterminator for this traitor, I have personal unfinished business with him", Kneesocks said in anger and took out a knife. "Don't bother transforming your panties, dear sister. That little pervert has seen more than he should have!"

Fastener was just grunting unintelligibly, but the Demon Sisters could tell he was begging for mercy. "Not a chance, you cursed abomination! Betraying your superiors and then invading their private place is against the rrruuurrruuus and you know it, because WE TAUGHT THIS TO YOU!" Kneesocks shouted in animosity while attempting to stab Fastener. However, Fastener evaded the knife quickly, and kept begging for mercy while running away.

"COME BACK HERE YOU DISTORTED SIMPLETON!" Kneesocks screamed while chasing Fastener across the living room. Scanty, who also armed herself with a knife, said: "Kneesocks! Let's lure him into a corner!" Kneesocks remembered that line from the times she played Chess with her sister. Scanty then jumped in front of Fastener to block his path, and he soon found the two sisters approaching him in both directions, and then he found himself trapped between them and the corner of a wall, shaking in fear.

"You seriously make me sick", said an enraged Kneesocks. "We raised you, fed you, treated you like a true friend, and this is how you repay us!? You and Corset thought you could just treat us like pawns in Chess, but let us tell you some unpleasant news". She and Scanty then raised their knives and screamed: "CHECKMATE, MOTHERFUCKER!" Fastener then found himself waddling in his own blood after the double stab. "We're just going to let you live for these very few seconds just to make you suffer. Kneesocks! Hand over a piece of paper!" Scanty said as she took out a feather. Kneesocks gave her sister the paper, and Scanty dipped the feather in Fastener's blood and wrote her and her sister's fake suicide note as planned. She and Kneesocks then aimed their knives on Fastener again and gave him the paper.

"Now you're going to give this letter to Corset, and once you get there, you shall cease to be", Kneesocks said in strong animosity, and Scanty added in the same enraged manner: "And just to make sure you don't blunder, we're going to follow you until we reach his office. Kapeesh!?" Fastener nodded and grunted in tears. "Midriff, we'll be back soon. You can get off the chair now, that foolish germ will be dead soon enough". "Rrreow..." Midriff responded in tears.

Meanwhile, at Corset's office...

"Where could those dimwitted incompetent sisters be!? They know pretty well that Rule Number 1 is to always arrive on time! Unless they developed a selective memory or one of its similarities", Corset muttered to himself in extreme anger. Fastener then arrived at Corset's office waddling in his blood, and grunted one last time before finally dying.

"Fastener! What is the meaning of this!? I demand an explanation for this nonsense immediately!" Corset bellowed and ran towards the dead Fastener. "Deceased, I see. If I had had a heart my mind would have still been wandering elsewhere. Hey, what's this?" Corset said after noticing the letter, which was written in Fastener's blood, and began reading it:

_"Sir Corset, if you are reading this, it means we have taken our own lives. You have punished us for years, but following the events of yesterday, a red line has been exceeded by none other than you. You taught us yourself that crossing red lines was against the ru... ru- _Poppycock, there is no chance in hell that I'm pronouncing it like that! _...no matter what the circumstances are, especially when it comes to overloaded humiliation and disrespect towards your personal assistants. We're sorry, but we couldn't possibly keep living in shame like this. However, we wish you good luck in finding new assistants, you'll need it. Sincerely yours, Scanty and Kneesocks Demon, may we rest in peace. P.S. We have fans and followers, and if you dare share our deaths with the media, they will make sure you never see the light of day"._

However, Corset remained indifferent and burned the letter with a single hand. "So you good-for-nothing spoiled brats have finally realized how incompetent you have been and now you're deceased. Like I could care any less. I might as well call someone who _might_ care for a change. Moreover, recruiting new assistants is far from being a challenge. Just a minor casualty, nothing more, nothing less. I'll prove myself I can work just fine without those inferior suicidal brats".

Corset walked back to his desk like nothing happened, and made a phone call. "Hello, Mrs. Demon? This is Mayor Corset speaking. I have some bad news, well... heartless people like me wouldn't care less about these kinds of issues, but your daughters no longer walk on the surface of hell. Now now, there's no need to cry, you're embarrassing yourself. And if you dare tell anyone, you'll be joining them. Farewell".

Corset ended the conversation and sighed, but then the phone rang. "Municipality of Daten City, this is Mayor Corset speaking, how can I help you? What's that you're saying? Do you wish to be my new assistants? That was quick; my two former assistants have just passed away recently, ha ha. You don't happen to be siblings, do you? Alright, are you two obedient? What do you mean you don't know what obedient means!? Do you follow rules, yes or no!? Are you sure you are a demon? Marvelous. Meet me tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. Farewell".

Meanwhile, the three demons were travelling on their way to Midriff's house in her car. Strangely enough, the car was almost empty. In addition, the Demon Sisters' G-String also appeared to be gone.

"I apologize for freaking out when Fastener showed up, it's just that I'm overly disgusted by and afraid of bugs", Midriff said.

"It's OK, sweetie, we understand. Being disgusted by or afraid of insects is absolutely normal. Though I still have yet to understand where all our stuff has gone", Scanty wondered.

"Dear sister, please put your trust in Midriff's magic, she knows what she's doing", Kneesocks replied.

Suddenly, electronic pop music was heard from a pink car just to the right of them. "D'oh, what the hell is this hideous insult to my ears!?" Midriff shouted. "Meaningless pop music gives me allergies!"

"Only one person, no, two people can tolerate this kind of abomination", Kneesocks muttered. She and Scanty then noticed two familiar figures in the pink car, which happened to be the See Through.

"Oh bollocks, it's those toilet angels again!" Scanty said in anger. "They always seem to get in our way no matter what we do!"

"When will those simpletons stop being such thorns in our side?" Kneesocks complained. "Why can't they just leave us be? Well, two groups can play this game". She then snapped her fingers, and the music stopped. "Aw, did I do it? I didn't do anything", she said sarcastically and chuckled.

"Oh, what the hell!?" Panty said in rage. "What the fuck is wrong with this thing!?" she said while slamming the music player in her car.

"Panty, will you stop screwing this thing? You know what happened last time you punched that thing too much", Stocking said in an indifferent tone.

"Are you ready for step two, girls? Let's listen to some real music for a change, rrreow!" Midriff said and showed the Demon Sisters a certain CD.

"Are my eyes betraying me!? Roxxie Jeans Clio!?" Scanty said in surprise.

"She's my all-time favorite musician!" Kneesocks said. "I just admire everything about her; her lyrics, her composition skills, her multi-instrumental skills, just everything! One of my biggest dreams is to-"

"Your face is beetroot-red again, Miss Kneesocks!" Scanty stopped her. "I blush easily, dear sister. My apologies", Kneesocks replied. "Turn on the music, babe!"

Midriff inserted the CD, and heavy metal music started playing immediately as the trio started headbanging endlessly.

"RRRUUURRRUUUS! BLOODY RRRUUURRRUUUS!" the singer screamed repeatedly. "Rumors say that Roxxie wrote this song about us!" Kneesocks said in excitement.

Panty and Stocking, on the other hand, tried to do anything to avoid listening to the heavy music playing from Midriff's car.

"Goddammit, will someone turn off that garbage!?" Panty shouted in agony.

"Rock is fine for me, but this is just too much!" Stocking added, but then her sister looked through the window and noticed the three demons celebrating.

"No fucking way! Those demon hookers again!" said an enraged Panty.

"Ugh, this actually explains a lot!" Stocking responded. "Where did my painkillers go!? I need my painkillers!"

"Like I need that on my chest, what do you even find in those stupid painkillers!? Do you even feel any pain except for your eardrums!?" Panty asked.

"It's not that, retard! They're so sweet and they have such an addicting taste!" Stocking replied.

"Fuck this, time to end this shit!" Panty shouted and started shooting at Midriff's car!

"Oh hell, we're being targeted! Step on the gas, Midriff!" Scanty said while preparing her Double Gold Lacytanga and shooting back at the Anarchy Sisters.

"Don't you bitches have anything better to do with your lives!?" Panty said in rage as Stocking stepped on the gas after the demons.

"You hypocrite harlots assaulted us first!" Kneesocks replied.

"Bullshit, all we wanted was to listen to some music, and you whores come and replace it with that noisy garbage!" Stocking responded.

"Don't talk to us about noisy garbage, you simpletons!" Kneesocks roared. "You most certainly have no taste in music. Your pop-oriented cacophony has absolutely neither meaning nor spirit. Heavy metal has instruments and meaningful lyrics for a change!"

"Besides, why can't you just let us live normally and stop getting in our way?" Scanty asked.

"That's it, if you don't get the fuck out of the road, then we'll make you do it!" Panty replied.

"Kneesocks, did you hear that? _They_ are going to make _us_ get out of the road! Sorry brat, but the rrruuurrruuus determine otherwise! Midriff, please be a sweetheart and help us throw the trash", Scanty said.

"Rrreow, just think about the best-fitting place for them", Midriff replied. Scanty then whispered something to her ear, and Midriff nodded and snapped her fingers. Panty and Stocking then vanished with their vehicle before unleashing one last scream.

"Ha ha ha ha, Midriff you little devil!" Scanty and Kneesocks laughed. "Where did you send them?" Kneesocks asked and Scanty answered by whispering to her ear. "Ooh, that's just plain wicked, sister dearest!" Kneesocks replied and licked Scanty's face. "And where did their car go?"

"I don't know, but who cares?" Scanty replied and hugged her sister while laughing with her.

After almost an hour of travelling, the trio finally arrived at Midriff's house, which was located in Alter-Curry-Daten City (or ACDC if you will). It looked hell-themed yet a very comfortable place to live in, and Scanty and Kneesocks were surprised by this. Full of hell-themed elements yet maintaining a luxurious design.

"Fancy place", the Demon Sisters said in unison.

"I'm glad you already like it, girls", Midriff replied. "You will love living here with me, rrreow. Every section in my house is large enough for the three of us, including my bedroom and my hot tub".

"Did you just say 'hot tub'!?" the Demon Sisters shouted in surprise and gave each other a rather mesmerized look. Midriff giggled in response and said: "Affirmative, darlings. Let me show you the bedroom". She led the sisters into her bedroom, and they were hypnotized by the design: a large window, a widespread purple carpet, plus a large television screen and an unidentified video-game console. The bed was large enough for more than five people to sleep in, and had black sheets with fire and guitars printed on them. The Demon Sisters could only release a hypnotized "wow" from their mouths.

"And now just one more thing", Midriff said and cast some magic, and suddenly all the stuff owned by Scanty and Kneesocks found itself inside Midriff's bedroom!

"My goodness, everything is here and exactly where we wanted to place it!" Scanty said happily.

"I told you we can trust Midriff's magic, dear sister", Kneesocks said while patting her sister's shoulders. "Thanks, Midriff!" they both said.

"You're welcome, darlings", Midriff replied softly. "Now look outside!" she added. Scanty and Kneesocks looked outside at the parking lot, and noticed their G-String was standing right beside Midriff's car!

"Oh Miss Midriff, did we ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" Kneesocks asked, and hugged Midriff and kissed her belly. "Rrreow, that's so flattering! I'll do anything for you two sweethearts", Midriff replied and patted Kneesocks' butt.

"You've told us you work in Daten City, right? So how are you going to maintain your job there now?" Scanty asked.

"Actually yesterday was my last day at work before my vacation", Midriff replied while keeping on patting Kneesocks' posterior. "My vacation is going to be very long, so we have plenty of time for ourselves. I say we go to the beach and relax a bit". The Demon Sisters nodded in agreement and the trio prepared their swimsuits.

"Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you look in that swimsuit, sweet sister?" Scanty asked while stroking Kneesocks' body.

"You just did, dear sister, and if I may say you also look so charming with your swimsuit on", Kneesocks replied while hugging her sister. "Look at Midriff!" "Oh yes, that is what I refer to as absolute beauty!" Scanty replied. "Rrreow, you two are sex-ay!" Midriff responded and gently spanked the Demon Sisters' butts, thus making them laugh. "Sun-block anyone?" she asked. "Most certainly, Miss Midriff. According to Rrruuurrruuu 64: You may worship the sun, but never let it burn you", Scanty said and the trio started smearing each other with sun-block.

"Let me smear your posterior, Kneesocks", Scanty said and Kneesocks bent over. "You have such an adorable posterior, I just want to hold it in my arms and show it how much I admire it". "Aw, thank you", Kneesocks laughed bashfully after Scanty's compliment. She then felt Scanty's lips kissing it very gently before getting smeared with sun-block.

After finally arriving at the beach, the trio lay beneath a large parasol and simply focused on relaxing and enjoying the mood.

"This is the life, right girls?" Midriff asked while patting the Demon Sisters. "Just leave all your worries behind and enjoy this beautiful moment".

"Being liberated feels so refreshing, I just feel like throwing all of my problems and traumas straight into the garbage", Kneesocks replied. "You said it, Miss Kneesocks. Freedom rrruuurrruuus". Scanty added. The Demon Sisters then climbed on Midriff's body and the trio initiated a short triple kiss while hugging and patting each other.

"Would you like me to fetch some ice-cream for you sugars?" Midriff asked. "Yes please, sweetheart, that would be lovely", Scanty and Kneesocks replied. They stayed to guard their resting spot, and shortly afterwards, a guy passed them. He noticed the Demon Sisters and approached them.

"Hey babes, looks like you could use some company", he said.

"Actually we're doing pretty fine here on our own, darling", Kneesocks replied in a horny tone. "Moreover, we don't accompany strangers", Scanty added. "It's nothing personal, it's just against our moral rrruuurrruuus".

"Oh well, you don't have to if you don't want to", the guy replied.

"Aw, don't be sad, darling. I know what can cheer you up", Scanty said. "Do you want to see us make out?" The guy nodded and the Demon Sisters started kissing each other. The guy was staring at them and smiling, and then Scanty said, "That will be 666 dollars".

"Sorry girls, I'm outta here", the guy said and left. "You sure know how to get rid of them, sister dearest!" Kneesocks said and gave her sister a lick on her face. "Oh you weren't less amazing than me, Kneesocks my dear", Scanty replied and fondled Kneesocks' breasts for a while. Then Midriff returned to them with three ice-cream cones, which had red scoops with two edible devil-horns, which were, in fact, made of licorice.

"Alright then, who wants Devil Deluxe Ice-cream?" Midriff asked while handing the Demon Sisters two of the ice-cream cones.

"Aw, you knew exactly what our favorite ice-cream was! Thank you so much, Midriff dearest!" Scanty and Kneesocks said and kissed Midriff's cheeks.

"Rrreow, you're welcome, babes", Midriff replied softly, and the trio started eating their ice-cream. They enjoyed the cold feeling of the ice-cream inside their mouths under all that heat, and they felt very relaxed and happy. Kneesocks' eyes then started shining, and her face became a lighter shade of red.

"Kneesocks my darling, is everything OK? You're blushing again", Midriff said.

"My apologies, it's just that we're in such a beautiful moment, this can't get any better", Kneesocks replied in a tone as if she were about to cry. "I'm so excited and happy!" she cried and proceeded to hug Midriff, but while doing so, her half-eaten ice-cream scoop fell on Midriff's belly!

"Rrreow!" Midriff shouted and laughed. "My gosh, my apologies, sweetheart! Let me take care of this", Kneesocks said and started licking Midriff's belly where the ice-cream scoop landed. "Wow, the combination of the ice-cream's coldness and your tongue tickles me in a rather comfortable manner!" Midriff said and started patting Kneesocks, who then gently fondled her breast.

"Please let me join you", Scanty said and "accidentally" dropped her ice-cream on Midriff's belly and started licking her as well. Midriff patted the Demon Sisters' backs and asses while the two ate their ice-cream, while fondling Midriff's breasts and kissing each other. Scanty and Kneesocks were charmed by Midriff's constant laughing.

"Such an adorable laugh, it's so addicting!" Scanty said.

"I could listen to your sexy laugh all day and every day, Miss Midriff", Kneesocks added.

The trio later finished their ice-cream and decided to have some fun in the sea. Scanty performed a fast somersault and dived in, Kneesocks performed a tornado spin, and Midriff performed a classic cannonball. Once in the water, the trio initiated a series of splash combats, and they looked amazing that they caught the attention of many people who couldn't do anything else rather than staring at the splash battles.

Scanty and Kneesocks amazed the audience with their incredible tornado-spinning skills, while Midriff surprised the audience with her incredible strength, creating amazing splashes with a breeze. The trio also scared each other by sneaking behind and touching each other underwater after all the splash battles. The trio was having so much fun, but it was getting late. They then returned home and entered Midriff's hot tub.

"Aaaah, that was fun!" Kneesocks said. "Right, girls?" Midriff and Scanty nodded in agreement. "Well, don't think that the fun has ended, dear. I know another place where we can have the time of our lives", Midriff replied while scrubbing the Demon Sisters with soap.

"Wow, really? It sounds great, because my energy is far from being depleted", Scanty said while scrubbing Midriff and Kneesocks and being scrubbed by them.

"There's a club called Devilish Delight not far from here. I guarantee we'll enjoy ourselves there with no problems at all", Midriff replied.

"Sounds great to me!" Kneesocks said. "What do you say, dear sister?" "I say let's all celebrate and have a good time, for we deserve it!" Scanty responded.

After the trio had finished showering in the hot tub, they put on their provocative black outfits and made their way to the Devilish Delight club. They were greeted in a welcoming gesture by various people once they made their entrance, and they started ordering several drinks. Many groups of people were either dancing, chatting or making out.

"We mustn't drink too much, that's against the rrruuurrruuus!" Scanty said. "But is it against the rrruuurrruuus to have passionate sex in the bathroom, rrreow?" Midriff asked childishly, and the Demon Sisters shook their heads and exclaimed: "To the restroom!" Several people overheard what they said and turned their heads towards them, to which Scanty responded: "What are you looking at!?" and made them run.

"In that case, you two come with me to the restroom know!" Midriff ordered and dragged the Demon Sisters with her.

Once inside a stall, Midriff surprised the Demon Sisters by revealing she had wore a strap-on on her all along!

"Are you ready for some action, girls?" she asked in a horny tone.

"Oh yes we are, and look what I've got!" Scanty said and took out a double-dildo with devil horns on both edges. "Remember this, Kneesocks? We bought this in the Satan-fest three years ago!"

"Sure, I can still remember the first time we used it. It was such a beautiful moment!" Kneesocks replied. "So let's make another beautiful moment, precious sister!" Scanty responded. "Oh yes, yes! I can't wait to feel that thing inside me again!"

Scanty and Kneesocks then stood on the toilet between Midriff's legs, and Scanty inserted the dildo inside herself and in Kneesocks' ass, while Midriff was thrusting Kneesocks' pussy while sucking her breasts.

"Yeah, are you enjoying this, Kneesocks?" Scanty asked in a horny manner. "Yes! YES! I'VE BEEN SUCH A NAUGHTY DEMON; I'M BEGGING YOU TO PUNISH ME FOR BREAKING THIS RRRUUURRRUUU!" Kneesocks screamed as Scanty started groping her while penetrating her ass and having her breasts sucked by Midriff.

Their private time lasted for long, but then someone overheard the screaming and suddenly slammed the door, causing the trio to gasp in extreme surprise! The person was very familiar to Scanty and Kneesocks, so their surprise was also combined with extreme embarrassment.

"MOTHER!?" the two screamed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Who's Afraid of Mrs Demon?

"MOTHER!?" Scanty and Kneesocks yelled in extreme shock and embarrassment as if they had just received a heart attack. Midriff slowly let go of Kneesocks' breasts with a broken smile while looking nervously at Mrs. Demon, but the Demon Sisters were paralyzed on the spot! Ever so slowly, Mrs. Demon changed her shocked expression on her face into an enraged one once realizing her beloved daughters were having passionate sex with each other and another woman.

"You two inside my car now!" she growled. By hearing that intimidating tone, Kneesocks immediately gasped for air and fainted. Her mother then seized the opportunity to grab her and Scanty by their collars.

"Mother, what are you doing!? You're hurting me!" Scanty said as she struggled to free herself from her mother's grasp. "Let go of them!" Midriff snapped. "You stay away from my daughters, harlot!" Mrs. Demon responded and scratched Midriff's face with her sharp fingernails. "RRRREEEEOOOOWWWW!" Midriff screamed and fell on the floor while holding her face, which was covered in blood.

"MIDRIFF!" Scanty screamed before her mother covered her mouth with her hand. "Silent your voice! You and your sister have so many explanations to unfold!" Mrs. Demon bellowed as she walked out of the club and tossed her daughters into the baggage of her vehicle, leaving Midriff bleeding on the floor.

Moments later, Scanty woke up with a severe headache. "Ow, my head! I feel like it collided with an unidentified over-accelerating object", she said to herself. "What the... Kneesocks, wake up!" she said after realizing she and her sister had been in their mother's home, tied into chairs!

"Scanty dearest, what just happened?" Kneesocks said while regaining her consciousness. "AAAAH! Why are we tied onto those chairs!?"

"We're finished, sister. Mother had just discovered our little love secret and kidnapped us", Scanty replied. "And Midriff... she was struck by her claws and left behind".

"Oh hell! Bollocks in semen-flavored water!" Kneesocks snapped. "Kneesocks, please! Restrain your language!" Scanty replied. "Please forgive me sister, it's all my fault", Kneesocks cried.

"Kneesocks, I just told you to control your language, what are you-" Scanty said, but a teary-eyed Kneesocks stopped her: "None of this would have happened if I hadn't fallen for Corset's dirty trick in the first place! I'm so naïve, curse my treacherous dictator-obeying instincts!" she sobbed.

"Kneesocks, please calm down! We'll find a way to escape and relocate Midriff, I promise!" Scanty said. She suddenly heard footsteps, and the sound was getting louder, so she and Kneesocks stopped talking. Their mother, Corselet Bandeaux Demon, slowly approached her daughters while holding a whip. She wore a corselet, high-heel boots, and long gloves which exceeded her elbows, all of which were black. Her horns were black, thick, and spiral-shaped like an addax, and her hair was long and a gleaming white. Corselet looked very serious towards her daughters.

"I must not know fear, fear is the mind-killer, fear is the little death that brings total oblivion..." Kneesocks repeatedly mumbled to herself very fast while staring at her mother approaching. Corselet then stopped and delivered hard slaps to her daughters' faces.

"Ouch, what did you do that for!?" Scanty snapped in tears. "Shut your jaws, Scanty! I'm the one asking the questions!" Corselet bellowed. "For how long... just tell me, for how long have you two been doing this!?" Scanty and Kneesocks were at first too faint and agitated to answer. However, they didn't want to hear another scream from their mother, so Kneesocks finally broke the ice.

"It started just one year before we started working at the municipality of Daten City", Kneesocks cried. "Back then I just discovered I was a lesbian and I was too afraid to confess to you because I didn't know how you would react".

"Therefore, she told me, and then it just started as a simple kiss", Scanty continued. "Then our relationship just grew to a wider range, and a special bond has formed between us. This bond is now stronger than everything imaginable, but we knew nobody would understand".

"We owe you so many apologies for hiding this from you, mother, and that you had to discover it like this", Kneesocks sobbed. "Even though Rrruuurrruuu 69 states we have to satisfy our curiosities".

"So it wasn't that other lady who motivated you to do this", Corselet grumbled. "Speaking of which, what by the name of Lucifer are you even doing with her? Just don't tell me my daughters have started playing with harlots!"

"Mother, please don't talk like that about her! She's our girlfriend and we love her!" Kneesocks said.

"Girlfriend, huh? She's almost ten years older than you, Kneesocks!" Corselet shouted.

"Age is not a criterion when discussing love", Scanty responded. "That's what the rrruuurrruuus determine!"

Corselet's expression then became much softer and calmer. "You're right. I was just slightly angry because it was hard for me to accept the situation. Allow me to untie you", she said, and the ropes which tied the Demon Sisters transformed into a pair of bandeaux, which floated slowly into Corselet's hands. "You're probably feeling uneasy because of what I just caused. Please accept my apology, and let me give you a hug".

Scanty and Kneesocks walked slowly towards their mother, and Corselet widely opened her arms to embrace her daughters. "We're sorry mother, truly we are", Kneesocks cried faintly. "Yesterday was very rough for me; I just can't handle any other mess". "Don't cry, sweetheart, mommy is here", Corselet replied softly as she slid her arms across her daughters' backs. "Mommy's GOT YOU!" she suddenly shouted as she grabbed their arms!

"What the French fries!?" the sisters yelled. Corselet, who was still holding her bandeaux, transformed them into handcuffs, which trapped Scanty's and Kneesocks' hands together. Corselet then bound the two back on the chairs, but in a way so their rears faced her. She then took their skirts and panties off in a flash as they both hopelessly begged for their freedom.

"You two very disappoint me; I did not raise you two to become incestuous harlots! You are in big trouble, young ladies, or if I may say, in a bind!" Corselet shouted and whacked her daughters' butts with her whip.

"AAAAH! PLEASE, STOP IT!" the two sisters begged, but no avail – Corselet kept whipping them. "Silence!" she responded as she kept attacking her daughters. "You broke the rrruuurrruus and for that you shall now act as feminine whipping boys!"

"This is even more humiliating than the time Corset literally used us as weapons!" Kneesocks wept. "My life can't get any worse! Why do I have to go through this after being-" "YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Corselet bellowed and equipped Kneesocks with a ball gag.

"Mother, what's the big idea!?" Scanty snapped. "Don't you understand she's trying to tell you she has suffered enough?" However, she was silenced as well by a ball gag.

"You two are more stubborn than I thought", Corselet muttered. "I didn't want to use this, but you disobedient rascals left me no choice", she said and played a certain CD. As the CD started playing moaning sounds followed by a synthesizer, Corselet said: "This is not the only reason you're being punished. A little bird told me you had decided to play dead. That's another rrruuurrruuu you had broken! Was your job that horrible? Did the mean old Corset not pay you enough?"

Scanty and Kneesocks tried to explain, but they only managed to release muffled voices from their mouths. _"Mother may I? Mother may I please go outside and play? Don't put me back in the dark. I promise I won't tell anyone..."_ sang the voice from the music system. "If there is someone you should have an intimate incestuous relationship with, it's me", Corselet said and prepared a double strap-on. "This charming song will slowly fill you with urgent craving to share your love with me", she said. "Speaking of your 69th rrruuurrruuu, to be honest, I am slightly curious about you two". She then stood in front of her daughters as they were struggling to avoid listening to that wicked song. _"Mother may I? Mother may I please share our little secret of love? The way that you touch me, should I feel shame?"_

Soon they felt their minds stopped thinking at free will, and their muffled screams softened and became moans of horniness. Corselet guaranteed the hypnosis was completed by seeing the overgrown pupils on her daughters' shiny eyes, and she smiled and snickered evilly. She then removed the ball gags from the sisters' mouths and began stroking their asses.

"Mmm, you like it when I caress your posteriors, don't you, sweethearts?" Corselet asked in a horny tone, and Scanty and Kneesocks responded with a mindless "Yes, mother, very much", in the same horny manner. Corselet then proceeded to spank the two, releasing a horny, squeaky "Oooh" from her daughters.

"Aw, was that too hard for you? Let me compensate you with a kiss", Corselet said in a horny yet childish manner, and began unleashing a trail of kisses across her daughters' buttocks while caressing them passionately. "It really warms my heart to see you two are enjoying this", she said as her eyes filled themselves with tears of excitement. It has been a long time since the last time she had a sexual encounter, and knowing she'll finally feel it after all those years made her want to cry with joy.

"Please mother, we want some more", said the hypnotized duo. "As you wish, my beloved ones", replied their mother, who began to lick Kneesocks' pussy very slowly. "Aw", Kneesocks moaned and squeaked as she felt her mother's tongue and lips drowning her womanhood with licks and kisses. She then rubbed it with her fingers as she moved on to orally pleasure Scanty's sweet spot. "Rrruuurrruuu... eat me mother, please eat me!" Scanty moaned as she felt her clit trapped inside her mother's mouth, and her tongue twirling around it very slowly. "We love you mommy", said the mesmerized sisters.

"It's time to free you two", Corselet said and snapped her fingers, thus resetting the handcuffs back to a pair of bandeaux. Scanty and Kneesocks then proceeded to strip each other and approached their mother while holding each other's asses.

"Allow us to show you how much we love you, mother dearest", Scanty said as she and Kneesocks stripped off their mother's corselet and proceeded to lick her body. Corselet Bandeaux moaned in excitement while hugging her daughters, who caressed and kissed her body while rubbing her vagina together. They even sucked her double strap-on for a while. At this point they could only think of pleasuring their mother, and nothing beyond that.

"Good girls", Corselet said softly. "Now please be sweethearts and lick my legs", she added while taking her boots off. "You have such amazing legs, mother", Kneesocks said while stroking Corselet's left thigh and leaving a trail of licks and kisses on it. Scanty did the same with Corselet's right. "It feels so good, you sure know how to pleasure a woman", Corselet moaned. "We do it all the time", Scanty replied. "I know you do, and your experience sure is astounding. Now lick mama's pussy", Corselet replied and her daughters obeyed. While doing so, they couldn't help but kiss each other while keeping on stroking Corselet's tall body, and they started fondling her breasts once they reached them.

"Kneesocks, please make me cum with your adorable horn", Corselet begged. "Anything for you, dearest mother", Kneesocks snickered and obeyed while Corselet started kissing Scanty's mouth, as the latter fondled her breasts harder.

"Oh please, keep going, my sweet, beloved girls!" Corselet moaned after a significant amount of horn-thrusting by her younger daughter. She eventually screamed in joy once reaching her climax. At this point, the song reached its heavy instrumental parts.

"You're doing great, my sweeties. Now let me give you a pleasant dessert", said a horny Corselet, and she crouched so her girls' heads could reach her large breasts. Scanty and Kneesocks did not hesitate for a second, and immediately grabbed their mother's breasts and started sucking her nipples. The Demon Sisters' lactation-causing skills and the fact that Corselet had already had lots of milk caused her to start lactating rather quickly, despite this, it was only the beginning.

"You little rascals surprise me, this is amazingly splendid!" Corselet moaned.

"We have our sources, mother. Practice makes best, that's one of our rrruuurrruuus!" Scanty replied.

"Your milk tastes wonderful, mama", Kneesocks added in a childish manner.

"I'm glad you like it girls, because I have lots of milk, and it's all yours to drink!" Corselet responded in excitement as her daughters kept on caressing her breasts and drinking her goods. Corselet then started sucking Kneesocks' horn, which was still wet with her juice.

"Mmm!" Kneesocks moaned in surprise and happiness. Soon enough Corselet couldn't resist all the pleasuring she had received, and a significant quantity of milk fired itself out of her breasts straight into the sisters' widely open mouths.

"Thank you, my beloved daughters", Corselet said, and tears of excitement rolled out of her eyes while she was patting her daughters' hairs. "That was marvelous. Kiss me". Kneesocks and Scanty obeyed and they commenced a triple kiss with their mother. The kiss lasted a while, until the Demon Sisters said: "We love you mother!" "Aw, how sweet of you. Now it's my turn to show you how much I love you, my sweet, beloved strawberries". Corselet replied in a horny manner. She lay the sisters down on the floor and began licking their bodies.

"Your tongue is so magical, mom", Kneesocks said.

"How do our bodies taste, mother?" Scanty asked in a horny tone.

"Well, I've tasted a few feminine bodies and genitals before, but you two most certainly possess the tastiest of all!" Corselet said while licking her daughters and drowning them with trails of kisses. "Mwah, I knew you'd love this, mwah. I knew this was your thing *mwah* ever since *mwah* you first showed *mwah* you were disgusted by *mwah* male genitals, mwah".

"Your kisses are making me so wet", said a horny Scanty.

"I love the sounds you make when kissing us", Kneesocks added.

Corselet laughed sheepishly and moved on to suck and lick her daughters' breasts. She also stroked Kneesocks' horn while doing so, knowing this was one of her sweet spots.

"Do you want our milk, mother?" Kneesocks and Scanty asked childishly.

"Most certainly, my darlings. You two have such adorable breasts, I just want to show you how much I admire them", Corselet responded while continuing to pleasure them.

"We got all the beauty from you, mother dearest", the sisters replied in a horny manner. "Such a great mother, such a pretty mother, such a beautiful mother, such a wonderful mother", they said very fast. As a response, Corselet snickered and significantly increased her suckling speed as if she were hyperactive, and her tongue twirled at an incredible speed one could never imagine. This caused both Kneesocks and Scanty to scream in joy and produce lots of milk for their mother to drink. Corselet, still hyperactive, then quickly inserted her fingers into her daughters' pussies and moved them back and forth incredibly fast, which caused yet another orgasm for them.

"Yes! Yes! This is delicious! Now for the final act for tonight!" Corselet gloated and shoved her double strap-on into her daughters' asses.

"Yes, mother, yes! Give it to us! We're naughty girls, we're breaking the rrruuurrruuus!" Scanty and Kneesocks said in unison while their mother was penetrating them endlessly.

The anal sex lasted for numerous minutes. However, the door was suddenly slammed and Midriff entered the apartment!

"Rrreow, what by the name of Hades is going on!?" she said after witnessing her girlfriends being anally pleasured by none other than their mother. The Demon Sisters seemed to have noticed her, and they all of a sudden became terribly confused. The spell seemed to have broken, and Midriff turned off the music.

"Midriff!? Woah, what's going on here? Why does my – AAAAAAAAH!" Scanty and Kneesocks screamed once coming back to reality, and they immediately escaped from the grasp of their mother's double strap-on. "Damn it, I was so close!" Corselet frowned. "You again! I thought I had gotten rid of you at that club! How the hell did you find me!?" she said once Midriff caught her attention. "Babe tracking instincts", Midriff responded.

"Did we just – with you – ugh, that's just plain freaking sick! How did we manage to get ourselves into that appalling situation!?" Scanty said in extreme frustration, confusion and disgust as she pulled her clothes back on.

"I know that dirty trick", Midriff answered. "Your mother here used that CD to hypnotize you to having sex with her".

"My ass hurts! I can't move!" Kneesocks yelled in tears.

"MOTHER! HOW _COULD_ YOU!?" Scanty screamed. "You have no idea how depressed I felt once Corset told me you had passed away", Corselet responded. "Moreover, you'd also be frustrated if you were to discover that not only was it a trick, but also that your daughters were indulging themselves in each other together with another mature woman!"

"If you only had let us explain why we were forced to fake our deaths instead of hasting to block our jaws then we never would have gone through this disgusting situation in the first place!" Scanty responded in tears. "Now do you understand why we don't tell you such stuff!?"

"Speaking of which, what exactly prevents me from calling Corset and telling him the truth about your so-called deaths?" Corselet asked sarcastically.

"Corset sexually abused me yesterday", Kneesocks sobbed faintly, still struggling to move. Corselet gasped in extreme shock by hearing that horrible news from her younger daughter. She could then only glance in extreme shock and regret at Scanty's fierce glare at her, Kneesocks crying, and the grim scratches on Midriff's face, which still had blood dripping from them.

"Let's say Corset wasn't really satisfied by the idea of Kneesocks dating with Midriff in the middle of the night during the past few days", Scanty explained as her furious mood calmed itself significantly. Kneesocks was too faint and agitated to speak about this issue, so Scanty continued: "He sent Fastener to spy on Kneesocks and that's how he found out about them, so yesterday when I was gone Corset summoned Kneesocks to punish her, and the punishment he chose strictly exceeded a red line. Midriff helped us by offering us to live with her".

"The idea of faking their deaths was done as a safety motive alone", Midriff continued. "You see, Mrs. Demon..." "Corselet. Please call me Corselet". "Corselet, your daughters are not safe near Corset anymore, and I have a feeling they never have been in the first place". Kneesocks then finally succeeded in standing on her feet, and she limped towards Scanty and fell in her arms, crying out loud. Scanty then helped her dress back.

"See what you've done to her!?" Scanty screamed at her mother while patting her sister's head and back. "This is just humiliating. First raped by my boss, and then by my own mother. My life can't get any worse. It just can't", Kneesocks wept. She felt very humiliated and miserable.

Realizing what she had done, Corselet fell on her knees as her strap-on dropped, feeling extremely ashamed and appalled. "I... I don't feel so good..." she said as her eyes started dropping tears, and she groaned loudly as she started to puke.

"Shhh, there there, Kneesocks-chan, it's over", Scanty said while hugging her crying sister. "Do you want my breast?" she asked and revealed her right breast to Kneesocks, and the latter started licking it in sadness.

"Oh Satan my lord, what have I done!?" Corselet cried while looking skyward. "Not only have you broken the most important rrruuurrruuu, which is to never force yourself on others, but you've also lost your only daughters to the horrible combination of the sins of lust, envy, and wrath", Midriff responded in a sinister tone. "Even sins, believe it or not, have limits. Let's go home, darlings", she said and proceeded to leave. "You know mother, an American Wiseman said 'You labeled me, I'll label you, so I dub thee unforgiven'", Scanty added and spat on the floor. She then followed Midriff while comforting Kneesocks, who walked beside her, still crying.

"Don't bother coming to my birthday party", Kneesocks wept faintly and sniffed multiple times before her sister slammed the door. Corselet regretted what she had done, and felt like killing herself was the only solution. 'Why did I even do that?' she thought to herself. 'I practically humiliated and berated my own daughters to the point they don't want me in their lives anymore. I'm such a terrible person'.

Corselet wanted to transform her bandeaux into a shotgun and commit suicide, but she shortly dismissed it. Instead, she took out her cell phone and began typing a text message. _"You are a heartless person!"_ the message said, and Corselet sent what she had just typed to none other than Corset, even though she had a strong feeling he would shrug off. Corselet willed to do anything to reconcile with her daughters again and compensate them. She just couldn't believe how she herself turned her own cheerful daughters into her Number One haters. She then switched her music system on again, but it only played a glass-break sound followed by a newsreader voice which said: _"It has been estimated that 96.8 percent of all women who favor black underwear are closet whores"._

Back at Midriff's house, she and Scanty tucked Kneesocks in their large bed to let her rest. Despite being just as angry as Kneesocks at their mother, Scanty was much tougher than Kneesocks in situations like these and had more stamina. Moreover, Kneesocks had already suffered a sexual abuse from Corset one day earlier. Two forced sexual encounters in two days were a complete overload to her. Kneesocks kept weeping, shaking and dropping tears out of her eyes due to her lack of relaxation.

"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better, sweetheart?" Midriff asked.

"Just... some tea... that would be nice..." Kneesocks murmured in response.

"I'll get you some tea, sugar", Midriff said. "Would you like some lemonade inside?" Kneesocks nodded in response and Midriff went to make tea for her meganekko lover.

"It's getting hot in here, sister", Kneesocks wept. "Then you should get out of those clothes, do you want me to help you with that?" Scanty asked in a concerned manner, but Kneesocks shook her head and slowly took her skirt and top herself and dropped them on a nearby chair.

"Kneesocks-chan my dear, believe me I am as mad at mother just as you are", Scanty said. "How could she break the most important rrruuurrruuu and force herself on both of us? We're her daughters, for Hades' sake! This is so... embarrassing!"

"I'm scared, dear sister", Kneesocks sniffed. "I can no longer trust mother after this. If I cannot put my trust on our own mother, then who _can_ I _possibly_ trust?"

"You still got Midriff and me, dear", Scanty replied faintly. "We'll take care of you and help you with everything you need. We love you".

"Onee-sama... you and Midriff are the only ones left in my life I can truly put my faith on", Kneesocks cried. "I love you too", she whispered squeakily. Scanty then proceeded to hug her sister and kiss her horn. "Please don't... not on my horn", Kneesocks said. "Please forgive me, Kneesocks-chan", Scanty apologized. "Apology accepted, sister dearest. You didn't mean to", Kneesocks whispered and held her sister's hand.

Midriff then returned to her bedroom and gave Kneesocks the tea she'd made for her. "There you go munchkin", she said. "With extra lemon just the way you like it". Kneesocks gently took the tea and thanked her girlfriend politely. She took a sip from her tea and smiled at her girlfriend and her elder sister, and they in turn smiled back at her. "Thank you so much, onee-sama, Midriff-chan", Kneesocks said faintly while shedding a few tears. "I feel better already, but I'm still agitated".

"Take your time as long as you like, my sweet", Midriff said. "Hopefully you will feel even better after a good sleep. Damn, those scratches are still hurting me!"

"Wash your face carefully and smear some ointment on the injuries", Scanty replied. "Speaking of which, would you like a quick shower before bed, onee-chan?" Kneesocks nodded and the trio showered themselves quickly after Kneesocks had finished drinking her tea. They three made their last preparations for bed and went to sleep. The only thing Kneesocks could hope for was not having nightmares about the recent event.

Meanwhile, in an unknown place...

"Ow, my head hurts like fuck... oi Stocking! Wake up!" said Panty after waking up with a terrible headache.

"Damn it Panty, what the hell is wrong with you? Can't you let me sleep normally just once?" Stocking responded. "Wait a sec... where the hell are we!? And why are we tied in these fucking chains!?" the Lolita Goth angel shouted after realizing she and her sister had been chained inside a dark, unfamiliar place.

"Those demon whorebags must've lured us inside this damn place!" Panty said in rage. "If only those hookers let us listen to music-"

"You're the one who attacked them first, dumbass!" Stocking responded.

"Oh so now you're on _their_ side now!? That's just perfect!" the blond angel scowled. "For fuck's sake, I should have known that ever since that time you sliced me into-"

"SHUT UP, SLUT! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Stocking screamed. "That was just a typo in the script! Now stop being such a lazy fucktard and let's think of a way to scram the fuck out of here!"

"First, don't you even dare call me a slut you fat bitch! And second, news flash! We're like chained here and can't really move!" Panty taunted.

"News flash Miss Curie, I know that! And second, don't you ever call me fat, nympho!" Stocking responded. Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps. "Now be quiet, someone's coming!"

"HELP, SOMEBODY HELP US DAMN IT!" Panty screamed.

"I told you to be quiet, retarded bitch! Now we're doomed!" Stocking responded. "And yet _I'm_ on the demons' side, that's just fucking ridiculous!" The footsteps then increased their speed.

"Now look what you've done, we're busted now!" Panty frowned.

"What I'VE done!? I swear to Zeus I'm gonna beat the fucking hell out of you when we get out of here!" replied a frustrated Stocking. However, both she and Panty became silent once a familiar figure of a tall man; a demon man, to be exact; stood in front of them with a wicked grin on his face. 'Corset!' the two angels thought to themselves.

"Well, look at those uninvited invaders shackled here in my office, how fascinating", Corset snickered. "Some nerve and stupidity you have just showing up in surprise and yet even chaining yourselves to the point of being completely incapable of moving a muscle!"

"Don't play stupid, asswipe! It's your slutty lackeys who sent us here! We don't even know how those goddamn chains got here!" Panty snapped.

"Now now Panty, it's not nice to lie", Corset taunted. "It can't possibly be those incompetent infantile sisters because of the simple fact that they don't walk on the surface of the earth anymore".

"What!? You killed your own minions!? What kind of boss are you!?" shouted the Lolita Goth angel. "Yet how did you even manage to get rid of 'em so quickly?"

"You Anarchy Sisters are much dumber than I thought you were!" Corset bellowed. "They disposed of their own lives behind my back because of their lack of courage to confess their incompetence to me!"

"Woah... I think the correct question is how the fuck _they_ managed to get rid of _themselves_ to quickly", said the elder of the Anarchy Sisters.

"However, I couldn't care any less about that situation, for I'm about to recruit new assistants right tomorrow, and I assure they will take very good care of you revolting angels", Corset snickered.

'Wow, he must be a really lame boss', Stocking thought to herself. 'He doesn't give two shits about his assistants' deaths and quickly hires new ones. And I thought Garterbelt was cruel'. "Can we at least get something to eat?" Stocking asked. "Yeah, we're like starving as hell!" Panty added.

"Oh sure, why not? After all, I have been saving this for a rainy day", Corset said. He then took out a dish with a huge vanilla ice-cream with liquid white chocolate colorful sprinkles on top of it, and an extraordinarily large chop suey with extra spice inside. "Will this be of your satisfaction?"

"Hell yeah it will!" Stocking exclaimed as Corset moved the dish closer to the Anarchy Sisters, and Stocking immediately started digging in.

"Don't do it Stocking! It could be a trap!" Panty said. "How terribly impolite", Corset pretended to be offended. "You disgusting angels will never change. You shall eat this following dish even if it's the last thing you'll do!" He then shoved Panty's face into the chop suey and forced her to eat it.

"Hey, this is really good! This ain't so bad after all, Stocking!" she said. "Stocking?" she asked after hearing no response from her younger sister, and then she noticed her gothic sister had fallen asleep, as her body squished her honekoneko.

"Oh shit..." Panty said faintly before falling asleep herself. "Sleep tight my angels, you'll need extra energy for my new assistants tomorrow morning", Corset taunted. "Until then, have a pleasant nightmare!" he laughed evilly and maniacally.

The following day, the demonic trio was still sleeping, for they currently had no special plans for the day. They still struggled handling the events of yesterday, especially Kneesocks. She was unwillingly thinking about the recent events with her mother during the entire night, and she wondered if reconciliation could ever be a possibility. What do you readers think? Will Corselet Bandeaux ever reconcile with her daughters, or will her actions be considered unforgivable for eternity? Stay tuned till chapter five!

Meanwhile at Corset's, he seemed to be up early as usual. He went on to check on the Anarchy Sisters, who were obviously still shackled and asleep.

"GOOD MORNING HARLOTS!" Corset screamed at them, thus startling them to death.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, blow our heads off!?" Panty shouted.

"The time is almost near", Corset said. "The time to scram out of this dump?" Stocking asked rhetorically. "Negative, you revolting rule-breaker, the time to meet your new worst nightmares!" Corset answered. A doorbell ring was then heard in the entrance of his office. "They're here! How pleasant!" he gloated and opened the door. The new assistants stepped forward while snickering endlessly.

"Gentlemen, you're early! Come in!" Corset said.

"So, uhh... like, where do we start, sir? Huh huh huh", said one of the assistants.

"See those revolting angels here? You are free to torture them as much as you like and anyway you desire", Corset answered. "I'll leave the four of you alone", he said and left.

"Yes sir, heh heh heh!" said the other assistant. "We're gonna score!"

"Panty, I don't like the feeling of this at all!" Stocking said in fear.

"Don't panic sis, I'm sure we can find a way out of this mess without getting gangbanged!" Panty replied in the same feared manner as Corset's new assistants approached the two helpless angels.

"DUN, DUN, DUH DA DA! DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA, DUH DA DA!" Corset's new assistants chanted in raspy tones as the Anarchy Sisters could only shake in fear and wait for the worst to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please review!**


	5. Breafis and Bond-head

"Hey Breafis, you take the Goth chick. I'll handle the blond babe, huh huh", said one of Corset's new assistants.

"Heh heh, you said 'handle', Bond-head", replied the other assistant, otherwise known as Breafis.

"I've always loved blowjobs, but not like this!" Panty shouted in fear. "Don't look at them, Stocking!"

"Shut up and start giving us stiffies, asswipes!" Breafis shouted and pushed Stocking's head towards his legs. Bond-head did the same with Panty and they both dropped their shorts.

Both Breafis and Bond-head had large heads, oversized Mohawks, and black clothes. Their shirts had the words "Paranoid" and "War Pigs" printed on them respectively. Breafis' Mohawk was blond, while Bond-head's was brown. They both had red horns and tails, and so was their skin, despite not looking authentic, so it was impossible to tell whether they were real demons or not. Nevertheless, they looked real enough to Corset, who had just returned.

"Breafis! Bond-head!" he bellowed, and Breafis and Bond-head turned their heads towards their boss while being orally pleasured by the Anarchy Sisters.

"Oh, you're busy. My apologies", Corset chuckled. "Make your way to the conference room once you're finished, I have an assignment for you both", he said.

"Uhh, this could take a while, boss", Bond-head replied. "Huh huh huh, come to Bond-head", he whispered to a teary-eyed Panty.

"Take your time as much as you desire, gentlemen. I can maintain my patience as long as I wish", Corset said and headed on to his conference room.

"Huh huh huh, he said 'long'", Bond-head snickered. Panty and Stocking wept while being forced by the two demons.

"Shut up, fartknockers! This is only the beginning, heh heh heh!" Breafis responded. _"I will stone you stone you, my little halo!"_ he screamed.

"Settle down, Breafis!" Bond-head replied, and he and Breafis started snickering.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Demon Sisters and Midriff were still sleeping. Kneesocks had trouble sleeping, and she found herself inside a nightmare, in which she was running in a wasteland along with Scanty. The sky was red, and the Demon Sisters were being chased by oversized versions of Corset and their mother. Both Scanty and Kneesocks felt exhausted, and despite the fact that the wasteland seemed endless, the Demon Sisters found themselves in a dead end. Corset laughed evilly and grabbed Scanty with a bondage-tape, and sent her flying away!

"AVENGE ME, KNEESOCKS!" Scanty screamed while being tossed into the distance. Kneesocks stared at Corset and her mother and shook in extreme fear, as they were approaching her and saying echoed statements such as "Please forgive me, daughter", "This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me, but it's for your own good!", "I did not raise you to become incestuous harlots!", and "It will teach you to never break any rules behind my back!"

Kneesocks eventually woke up with a loud, screeching scream, thus startling Scanty and Midriff and waking them up.

"Kneesocks, munchkin! What's wrong!?" Midriff asked in concern while patting Kneesocks' shiny blue hair.

"Oh my, it seems like you had a horrible dream", Scanty said while patting Kneesocks' shoulder.

"They won't leave me, they won't leave me!" Kneesocks yelled while breathing heavily. "Mother and Corset, they were chasing us in an unknown location, and they threw you away and oh, it was terrible!" she cried and hugged Scanty.

"Shhh, relax, Kneesocks-chan, it's just a bad dream", Scanty said softly and kissed her sister's head. "How about I make you a nice toast with blue cheese?" Kneesocks nodded in response while sniffing and shaking.

"Don't cry, sweet sister. I'll be back before you even know I was gone, mwah", Scanty said and kissed Kneesocks' head again before heading on to the kitchen. Kneesocks lay on Midriff's laps, and the latter started stroking her back.

"Midriff-chan, I can't take it anymore", Kneesocks wept. "I'm trying real hard to keep those grim thoughts out of my head, but they just keep returning to my fragile mind".

"You'll be OK, my sweet", Midriff replied softly. "You're a strong girl, and I'm sure you'll recover from this mess very soon, rrreow".

"Thanks, darling", Kneesocks said faintly. "I'm beginning to think that nightmare tried to tell me something, but what could it possibly be?"

"I have a lot of experience in dream-solving, perhaps I could help you", Midriff replied while slowly sliding her hand across Kneesocks' back. "Explain the details again, please". The meganekko demonette then elaborated her nightmare to Midriff, and the latter thought for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"Rrreow, I think I understand this", Midriff said as Kneesocks looked her in the eyes. "Listen, you and Scanty running away – this symbolizes your attempts to repress the sexual abuses from Corset and your mother. But then there's the dead end, which is parallel to the fact that you can't run away from your memories forever. On the contrary, you have to deal with them, and that's where we come to the part where Scanty is thrown away, thus leaving you solo against your mother and Corset".

"All the stuff they said to me, these are statements that have already been said previously", Kneesocks said. "All of it, except for my mother's apology. Does that mean anything?"

"Let's see", Midriff said while thinking. "Rrreow... this comes to the solution to prevent those memories from haunting you. You have no choice, sweetie, you and Scanty must reconcile with your mother".

"I can't do this, Midriff. I don't think I'm ready to face her again", Kneesocks said. "I know you're trying to help me and I more than appreciate that, but I'm still feeling uneasy and angry at my mother".

"Maybe you just need more time", Midriff replied.

"If it's a matter of time, so be it", Kneesocks said. "I don't owe my mother anything".

"I know what'll cheer you up, munchkin", Midriff said and started smooching and licking her lover's back. "Mwah, mwah, mwah, mwah", she whispered.

"Yes, lick me Midriff, please lick me", Kneesocks wept. Scanty then returned to the bedroom with a plate with toast and blue cheese on it. Kneesocks got up and took the plate from her sister before thanking her politely, and started eating. Midriff then explained to Scanty they had to reconcile with Corselet.

"This isn't going to be easy", Scanty said. "Even so, I managed to help Kneesocks recover quickly after Corset's assault. I assume it's because Corset isn't an important figure to us in our lives at all".

"I suppose you're right, dear sister", Kneesocks replied. "We loved mother, but Corset not the least bit. But is reconciliation really possible right now?"

"I wish I had known, Kneesocks. I wish I had known", Scanty said and gave her sister a kiss on her cheek. Midriff then put her hand on Kneesocks' lap and started stroking it gently.

"I just want to thank you two for supporting me in this horrible mess", Kneesocks said. "You two are the best people in my life".

"We're very glad to hear your favorable compliments, munchkin", Midriff said. "We'll do anything to help you".

"I love you both", Kneesocks said and hugged her sister and girlfriend.

"We love you too, Kneesocks dearest", Scanty and Midriff said in unison and kissed Kneesocks' shoulders while caressing her back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Breafis and Bond-head were still torturing the Anarchy Sisters. They were "scoring" with them as the poor angels groaned in agony. After they finished, Breafis and Bond-head transformed their briefs and bondage-tape respectively into yo-yos to hypnotize the angels, and they in turn fell asleep again.

"Dude, we were totally knock-knock-knocking on heaven's door", Bond-head said. "And once those babes wake up, they'll remember nothing from what just happened, huh huh".

"Heh heh, let's go to Corset and hear about that assignment or something", Breafis said.

"Don't forget why we're really here, Breafis", Bond-head said as they both headed on to the conference room, where Corset was waiting for them.

"Gentlemen", Corset said, "this first assignment I'm assigning you is a test of how you two can be trusted. However, you must know that we demons are strictly loyal to rules, and one of the rules includes a certain clothes-coding. I must give you uniforms".

"Uhh, can we at least keep our old clothes?" Breafis asked.

"Affirmative, young man", Corset replied. "Just wear the uniforms on your shirts; it's not hard at all, honestly". He then handed uniforms, similar to the Demon Sisters', to his new assistants, but they were black in color, more masculine, and each was joined by a pair of black jeans.

"Woah! This is cool! Huh huh huh!" Bond-head said, and he and Breafis wore their uniforms, and Corset explained their mission.

"Anyhow, allow me to elaborate", he continued and showed a certain photo to his new assistants. "See this young boy? He is very essential to my plan regarding the Gates of Hell".

"Uhh, this guy sucks", Bond-head said.

"I know he looks negligible, but I need you two to bring this young boy to me, and if you successfully fulfill this first mission, you two shall be granted handsomely. You see, this boy is the only known blood kin of Hell's Monkey. Therefore, only he is capable of unlocking the seal of the Gates of Hell. Once they're open, we shall all rule Heaven and Earth!" Corset gloated and laughed maniacally.

"Yes! This is cool, heh heh heh!" Breafis snickered.

"Now prove yourselves to be more competent than those Demon Sisters, and bring the boy to me!" Corset ordered.

"Uhh... why do we need him again?" a clueless Bond-head asked.

"Just get out of here and bring him here alive!" Corset bellowed. "And don't come back until you locate him!" This response made Breafis and Bond-head run out of the conference room with a short scream. "I still have much to teach those two before sending them on more complicated assignments. They don't seem very bright", Corset said to himself. "However, once the Hell's Monkey's descendant shows up, he might want to save those revolting angels, and this is an issue I'd like to tackle".

* * *

Breafis and Bond-head made their way out of the municipality and went out to Daten City. Not only did they seem to have almost completely forgotten everything Corset had told them, but they also had no idea where they were going. And so they went, wandering and snickering aimlessly. However, they kept the photo of the young boy which Corset gave them to remind them of their target, which was none other than Briefers Rock.

"Hey Bond-head, did you, like, understand anything of what the boss told us?" Breafis asked.

"Uhh... no", Bond-head replied. "Just the 'rule the earth' part. Just imagine it, Breafis. You and I shall be ruling the world, unleashing cool beasts from hell, huh huh. And you know what that means, huh huh huh!"

"Hell means fire!" Breafis gloated. "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" he screamed.

"No assmunch, this means we can score how much as we want!" Bond-head responded, and he and Breafis started snickering again. The two drifted from one location to another for almost an hour, until finally locating the nerdy redheaded boy with the headphones, otherwise known as Briefers Rock, or Brief. Brief was standing next to a fountain near the beach and reading a newspaper.

"There he is dude!" Bond-head said as both he and Breafis walked slowly so Brief won't notice them, and hid behind a large bush nearby.

"Damn it, where is she?" Brief said to himself and sighed.

Breafis then took out a walkie-talkie from his briefs, and spoke into it. "I think he swallowed the bait!"

_"Good. Just keep going as planned, me out",_ replied a feminine voice from the walkie-talkie, which was then put back into Breafis' briefs.

"Breafis you buttknocker, I told you not to use that thing when we're spying on someone! He could've heard us because of you!" Bond-head whispered in an angry manner.

"Damn it Bond-head, I told you a thousand times to stop calling me buttknocker!" Breafis whispered back in rage and punched his comrade in the face.

"Breafis you are so dead now!" Bond-head shouted and initiated a fight with Breafis.

"What's going on here?" Brief asked himself after hearing all the bush's rustlings due to Breafis and Bond-head fighting and screaming. Brief obviously spotted the two and gasped. Once noticing the uniforms, he knew they were working for Corset.

"AAAH! More demons!" he screamed. However, he caught the duo's attention.

"Now's our chance, Breafis!" Bond-head exclaimed and he and Breafis finally let go of each other, but Brief started running away while screaming.

"GET HIM!" Breafis and Bond-head shouted and ran after Brief. Though their speed seemed equally matched to that of Brief's, the two demons eventually outran him after several minutes, and Bond-head launched his bondage-tape towards Brief and caught him.

"Let me go! What do you want from me!?" Brief shouted as he struggled to move.

"Shut up, fartknocker!" Breafis shouted and took off his briefs, and then he pressed them onto Brief's face, thus anesthetizing him.

"We got him. Now let's go back to Corset and break something", Bond-head said, to which Breafis responded with a "Yeah, yeah!", and they both headed back to the municipality.

"DUN, DUH-DUH-DUH, DUH-DUH-DUH, DUH-DUH-DUH-DA!" they chanted repetitively while taking Brief with them. _"We're coming to take him away, huh huh, we're coming to take him away, huh huh, heh heh, huh huh!"_ they sang in raspy tones. Brief's headphones dropped in the process, but no one seemed to notice. Unbeknownst to them, another figure later appeared and picked them up. "Oh no", it whispered.

* * *

Corset was sitting in front of his desk, throwing darts at a picture of Scanty and Kneesocks with the words "Good riddance" written in red. It seems that not only has Corset never shown any compassion or appreciation towards the Demon Sisters, but he also seemed to despise the two. Even after their supposed deaths. Breafis and Bond-head later showed up in Corset's office and tossed Briefers towards him.

"Mission accomplished, sir, huh huh", Bond-head said.

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous, gentlemen!" Corset gloated. "Now come with me to the conference room and collect your reward. There are also more things to be taught, so I need your full attention so you'll become true Demon Commanders!"

Panty and Stocking, who were still sleeping, finally opened their eyes once hearing Brief colliding with the floor. Brief also seemed to have woken up as well once being tossed on the floor, but he waited for Breafis, Bond-head, and Corset to leave the scene.

"What was that?" Stocking whispered. "Did somebody come to save us?"

"I don't know Stocking, let's see", replied Panty. The angels tried to move, but their progress never got further than hopping in place. However, Brief managed to crawl to their direction ever so slowly. The Anarchy Sisters were surprised to see him, let alone wrapped in bondage-tape. Unsurprisingly however, they felt dissatisfied once noticing his presence.

"Sup, geek boy? Demons got your tail?" Panty asked rhetorically.

"More importantly, will you get us out of this fucking place?" Stocking added.

"That depends, if I can release myself from that thing and if you stop calling me geek boy", replied an annoyed Brief.

Panty and Stocking were surprised by Brief's response. "We always called you that and you never got bothered, what happened to you?" Panty asked.

"None of your concern, Panty. I never questioned your personality, so don't question mine", Brief responded. Panty was also surprised that Brief managed to say her name without stuttering.

"OK, who are you and what did you do to geek boy?" Stocking asked in confusion. Due to Brief being wrapped in bondage, Stocking wished to be in his place right now instead of being shackled in those chains.

"Geek boy is dead. To be honest, he never existed. You're witnessing a brand new Briefers Rock, and people will learn to respect me for a change!" Brief responded. The Anarchy Sisters stared at Brief in awe. They didn't understand, what happened to the geek boy they knew and loved to hate? "What's with those new demons anyway? What happened to Scanty and Kneesocks?"

"They killed themselves, at least that's what Corset said", Stocking replied. "Now he's got those brainless dudes who keep giggling all the time. They just came outta nowhere; I don't know what Corset was thinking when he hired those two. They just came and... Do you remember what happened next, Panty?"

"I don't know, I just remember falling asleep again", Panty replied.

"So I guess we're stuck here until someone bothers to save us. That's just perfect!" Brief muttered.

"Hello geek boy, _we're_ the ones to be fucking upset here!" Panty scowled. "It's bad enough we're stuck here, we don't need you on our heads now!"

"Panty you bitch, I told you to stop calling me that for fuck's sake!" Brief shouted.

"Yeah!? Whatcha gonna do to me!?" Panty taunted.

"I'm gonna kick your ass once I get out of this bondage-tape", Brief responded.

"Hold it mister, if you're gonna hurt my sister this means war with me too!" Stocking yelled.

"That's fine for me, I ain't scared of you", Brief muttered.

"Come on you, if you let me call you geek boy again I'll let you-" Panty said in a seductive tone, but Brief stopped her.

"Fuck you Panty I don't love you anymore", he said in anger, and Panty gasped in extreme shock to his response. "Besides I have a girlfriend, and she's way hotter than you", he added, thus causing the Anarchy Sisters to become even more surprised. What happened to the nerdy, unconfident boy who used to almost faint when Panty simply talked to him? And now he has a girlfriend? It was now Panty's turn to stutter.

"A-at least I c-c-can get _that_ off my chest", she hesitated. "What's her name?"

"None of your business, now leave me alone", Brief responded in anger, and he turned away and slowly hopped away from the angels.

"Something about him is somehow a bit scaring me, sister", Stocking said. "It's like if he grew a charisma tree and ate all the fruit".

"It must be that girlfriend he just mentioned", Panty replied. "I don't like the sound of this, Stocking. Something's wrong with Brief, and I must find out what it is".

"Oh so now when he doesn't love you you care about him all of the fucking sudden?" Stocking taunted.

"Come on, you know we had a history with the little man, at least show some concern", Panty responded.

Breafis and Bond-head then returned from the conference room, snickering as usual.

"Shhh, keep quiet, sis!" Stocking whispered as the two demons were approaching. They moved next to Brief as he stared at them in fear.

"And as for you, get back to your powerless bitches here, huh huh huh huh", Bond-head said as he Breafis and picked up Brief and punched his face several times while snickering.

"Away with you, heh heh heh heh heh!" Breafis said as he and Bond-head tossed Brief back towards the Anarchy Sisters. "This is cool, heh heh! We totally falcon-punched him", Breafis added. "How long do we need to keep doing this?"

"Until the time is right, Breafis. Now let's go kill that priest like the boss told us to, huh huh", Bond-head replied as he and Breafis left the building once again.

"Did they just say kill that priest!?" Stocking asked in shock.

"Shit! They're after Garterbelt now!" Panty said in frustration. "I know I never really cared for that fucking bigmouth, but I don't want him dead!"

"Wasn't he like cursed with immortality or something?" Brief asked.

"Good point, gee- I mean Brief", Stocking replied. "But I feel there's something nasty about those two dumbasses. Why did they just say we were powerless?"

"Oh man, I actually do feel kinda weak! I think they did something to suck all our power from us!" Panty said in concern.

"So how can we make sure Garterbelt doesn't get killed like this?" Stocking asked in tears.

"There's only one hope", Brief answered in confidence. "My girlfriend. She'll save us".

"I bet she will", Panty taunted. "She can't be more powerful than us".

"What do you know!? My girlfriend is way more powerful than you, especially at your state!" Brief muttered. "And for this remark I'll tell her to save only me and leave you two behind!"

"Brief, please! Don't listen to Panty; she can be a bitch sometimes. OK, maybe all the time. We're sorry", Stocking apologized. "Come on Panty, say you're sorry".

"Oh, do I _have_ to!?" Panty asked in frustration.

"Just do it already, damn it! Do you wanna get outta here or what!?" the gothic angel replied.

"I'm sorry Brief for insulting your super awesome girlfriend", the blond muttered. "Say, what happened to your headphones?"

"My headphones?" Brief asked. "Now that you're asking, I do feel something's missing. I'm so used to having them on me at all times, I didn't even notice they're gone! Damn it, where could they be!?"

"You must've dropped them when those dumbasses kidnapped you", said the Goth angel. "If someone finds them, I hope we'll be found next. We've gotta save Garterbelt!"

"I won't lie, I know I used to fear him, but I will to save him! But unfortunately we'll have to wait until someone saves us, until then we're sitting ducks!" Brief said.

Suddenly, the door was slammed, and Brief and the Anarchy Sisters gasped as a hidden figure entered the room. The hidden figure then threw a certain object towards Brief – his headphones!

"I believe these belong to you, handsome", said the hidden figure, and the Anarchy Sisters stared at each other in disbelief.

* * *

"Man, scoring with those angel chicks was the best moment ever", Bond-head said while he and Breafis went to town to hunt down the afro-priest known as Garterbelt. Yet again, those dimwitted demons had no idea where to go.

"Yeah, heh heh!" Breafis replied. "I wish it was still thirty minutes ago, then that Goth babe could be mine forever", he snickered.

"Yeah. Now sucks. Huh huh huh", Bond-head confirmed. "Uhh... where could that asswipe priest be hiding, damn it?" he said while regaining his focus.

"Let's think, dillweed! Priests live in churches! Where else can we find him!?" Breafis taunted. "We just need to find a church here!"

"Breafis you buttmunch, there must be at least... uhh... one church around this city!" Bond-head responded.

"Heh heh, let's just pick a random church and get this over with", Breafis replied.

"Killing priests is cool, huh huh", Bond-head snickered, and so did Breafis.

The two demons then spotted Garterbelt walking out of a bar in the city. They hid themselves behind a large sign so the afro-priest won't notice them.

"Hey, Bond-head, shouldn't he be, like, doing God-stuff or something? What the hell is he doing here?" Breafis asked.

"He went to score, huh huh. With dudes", Bond-head replied, but Breafis couldn't tell whether his comrade was being sarcastic or not.

"Why would he do that?" an oblivious Breafis asked.

"You dumbass, don't you know? Priests love little dudes!" Bond-head replied.

"Well that sucks, I don't wanna be scored by a dude, let alone a priest!" Breafis said in anger.

"We should, like, follow him and stuff, and prepare to kill him when we're ready", Bond-head said and he and Breafis started snickering again. "That would be cool", Bond-head added. "Now whatever you do, keep quiet".

"Of course, dillhole, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Breafis asked quietly, to which Bond-head responded with "Uhh... yeah". The two then proceeded to follow him ever so stealthily. Despite not being very bright, to say the least, when it comes to spying, Breafis and Bond-head are unbelievable experts.

"Those lazy-ass angel bitches must have a good excuse for being missing for so long", Garterbelt said to himself in anger. "Young Briefers seems to be missing too. Should I try search for them? Nah, I've got better stuff to do. They'll do perfectly on their own".

After a long walk, Garterbelt finally made it to the church, without noticing for the least bit that he was being spied on. He was about to close the door when he entered, but he never heard the door closing.

"Huh? What the fucking hell is wrong with this goddamn door!?" Garterbelt shouted, and unleashed a scream of surprise once noticing Breafis and Bond-head standing in front of him.

"It's about time you arrived here, buttmunch", Bond-head said in frustration.

"Who the hell are you two!?" Garterbelt asked in confusion.

"We're, like, the bringers of your doom. I'm Breafis, and this is Bond-head", Breafis replied. "We were sent here to kill you or something, heh heh".

"Well I'm not letting that happen!" Garterbelt snapped and took his robe off, thus revealing his garters and machine gun. "I bet you filthy demons two are responsible for the angels' disappearance and that you're working for that bastard Corset!" He then began shooting at the two demons, but he never managed to hit them even a single time.

"Shut up, fartknocker! Corset rules!" Breafis shouted in rage and kicked Garterbelt in his testicles, and the latter unleashed a scream of agony and fell on his stomach.

"Damn it you filthy demon! I need that for doing my job for the lord!" he shouted in pain. Bond-head then seized the opportunity to snatch Garterbelt's machine gun from him, and aimed it on him.

"Time to meet your maker, asswipe", Bond-head said nonchalantly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Garterbelt screamed.

* * *

_"Such a lazy day, and it's mine, rrreow, the most laziest day in my life, rrreow",_ Midriff sang to herself while sitting in her hot-tub with Scanty and Kneesocks, and the Jacuzzi function was turned on.

"Kneesocks my dear, are you feeling better?" Scanty asked while holding her sister's shoulder.

"I assume I do, thanks for asking, dear sister", Kneesocks replied. "However, I'm still a bit puzzled. What can I even say to mother if we encounter her and eventually agree to reconcile after all? One side of me is still very angry at her and considers her actions unforgivable, but on the other hand, I don't want this to haunt me for the rest of my life. Even if we do agree to reconcile, this still doesn't absolutely mean I'm inviting her to my birthday party".

"I can forgive mother if you can. The choice is yours", Scanty said and kissed her sister.

"You just need to look inside your heart. Think about what I told you, Kneesocks", Midriff said and patted the meganekko's hair.

"I just want to live normally again", Kneesocks said in sadness. "I just want to live in peace, with you to at my side without any disasters happening anymore".

"We want the same thing, rrreow. You are important to your sister and me more than anything else", Midriff said. "We want the best for you. We want you to be happy, because when you're happy, so are we".

"Midriff my sweetheart, that's so sweet of you", said an emotional Kneesocks and hugged her girlfriend and kissed her on her lips. The latter responded by stroking her butt.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the entrance's door. "I'll get it", Midriff said and went to the door after wrapping herself in a towel. She then looked at the guest in awe after opening the door.

"I want to see my daughters".

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Authors note: As you have just seen, I've decided to give this chapter a different approach, thus focusing more on Corset's new assistants Breafis and Bond-head rather than the Demon Sisters, just to add another twist to the story. Yes, they're both based on Beavis and Butt-head, and they're from an entirely different and unrelated franchise. I apologize for the significantly decreased amount of lemons in this chapter, and for those who waited for so long to know whether Scanty and Kneesocks will agree to reconcile with their mother Corselet or not. However, chapter six will hopefully answer the long-awaited question. Till then, please review!**


	6. Nothing Else Matters

**Before I start, I'd like to apologize for forcing you viewers to wait for so long until this chapter was published. I just had a lot in my mind lately regarding how the story shall continue from that certain point, and if a reconciliation between Scanty, Kneesocks, and their mother Corselet will indeed occur. In a recent poll, which never existed, between my brain cells, regarding that issue, 1% said "yes", 2% said "no", and 97% said "When the hell will Bill Ward finally rejoin Black Sabbath?".**

**Midriff: "Paul? Did you want to see me?"**

**Yes Midriff, I have a favor to ask you. I just noticed I'd forgotten something really important regarding copyright issues during the last chapters, so I need a disclaimer person. Please be a sweetie and do this for me.**

**Midriff: "I agree, but on just one condition. Please don't be so cruel on Kneesocks; she became very sad during the last two chapters".**

**I promise to try not to be too hard on Kneesocks anymore.**

**Midriff: "Thank you Paul. Rrreow, Pauly here does not own Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, nor does he make a profit of it. The franchise belongs to Gainax, and so do its characters. Corselet, Breafis, Bond-head, and I are owned by Pauly. The newcomer to the story, Straightjacket with Studded Collar, belongs to Jem Fukuyama".**

**Thank you Midriff, and thank you Jem for letting me borrow your character! With that wrapped up, let's move on to the 666****th**** chapter! I mean the 6****th****.**

* * *

"I want to see my daughters", said Corselet Bandeaux while standing in front of the entrance to Midriff's house, which also became her daughters' new home. Corselet had an ashamed look on her face. In addition, she was dressed in regular clothes in addition to her corselet, boots and gloves.

"Rrreow rrreow rrreow, Corselet Demon, we meet again. If you came here to rape your daughters again, then you have nothing to do here", Midriff taunted.

"Don't say that to me. I was really stupid and you know it", Corselet muttered. "I realize what I did was wrong and it's eating me from the inside ever since. Just let me talk to them".

Midriff's taunting grin disappeared and her expression on her face changed into a concerned one. "Come in, rrreow. How did you find us anyway?" she asked.

"How did you call it? Babe tracking instincts?" Corselet chuckled as Midriff let her in. "How's your face by the way? I see it got much better since yesterday".

"My face is far from being completely healed, and it still hurts like hell thanks to you", Midriff muttered. "Seriously what the fuck are you using to sharpen those nails!?"

"Look, I'm very sorry for damaging your face and hurting you, I understand I shouldn't have done that", Corselet replied.

"I'm sure it'll heal itself someday", Midriff said. "Coffee?"

"Yes please, I would love some", Corselet replied. "With some milk but no sugar, please".

Scanty and Kneesocks, who were still in the hot-tub, seemed to have heard their mother entering the house.

"Sister, it's mother! Please hide me!" Kneesocks said in fear. She considered dipping her head in the water, but she didn't want to risk losing oxygen. Scanty therefore covered Kneesocks with a towel.

"Isn't hiding yourself a tad cowardly and immature? You're just hurting yourself more", Scanty said.

"Sister, I'm still traumatized and you know it!" Kneesocks responded from under the towel.

"At least you should try and talk to her", Scanty replied.

Several knocks on the bathroom's door were heard. "Scanty? Kneesocks? Are you there?" Corselet asked.

"Ugh, why do I deserve this?" Kneesocks whispered in sadness.

"Kneesocks, that's your chance to get rid of your haunting nightmares!" Scanty whispered.

"Fine then, let her in. But don't uncover me just yet, I don't know what she'll think if she sees us together in the Jacuzzi", Kneesocks whispered back.

"Come on, she has already seen us in an intercourse!" Scanty whispered in a louder tone.

"DON'T DO IT". Kneesocks replied.

"Doggone it", Scanty whispered. "Come in!" she said and Corselet entered.

"Uh, are you sure you're OK with me watching you naked in a hot-tub?" Corselet asked.

"You've already witnessed Kneesocks and me nude anyway and you didn't get bothered", Scanty answered sarcastically. "I'm removing your cover, OK?" she whispered to Kneesocks, and the latter nodded.

"Hi mom", Kneesocks said sheepishly after Scanty removed her towel.

"Hi sweetie", Corselet replied. "I just came here to talk to you both. I want to apologize for the damaged I caused yesterday. I realize how much I hurt you, and I want to compensate you". Scanty and Kneesocks remained silent and glanced at each other before looking back at their mother. "Look, I'm not going to beg for forgiveness, for I think I've depraved my self-respect enough. I wasn't thinking rationally back then, and it just keeps eating me inside", Corselet continued. "Come out and talk to me when you're ready. I'll wait in your bedroom if that's OK", she said and closed the door after walking out.

"Do you want to come out?" Scanty asked while drying herself and Kneesocks.

"Let's do this, sister", Kneesocks replied. The two sisters gave each other one more kiss, got dressed and went to their bedroom, where Corselet and Midriff were waiting.

"So you're planning to take out Corset, am I right?" Corselet asked and took a sip from her coffee.

The Demon Sisters nodded. "Midriff planned quite a surprise for him, and we pretty much like that idea", Scanty answered.

"I think I'd like to talk to mother alone, if it's fine with you two", Kneesocks said. Midriff and Scanty looked at each other and nodded.

"Rrreow, as you wish, munchkin. Come on, Scanty-chan", Midriff said and kissed Kneesocks on her lips.

"Good luck, Kneesocks-chan", Scanty hugged her sister and gave her a deep kiss before leaving the room with Midriff.

* * *

Meanwhile at Corset's...

"I believe these belong to you, handsome", said the hidden figure who tossed Brief's headphones towards him. She then took off her helmet, revealing herself to be a young demonette whose hair is blue and red and reached her waist. She was dressed in black leather clothes, and her jacket had many belts and buckles, causing it to resemble a straightjacket. She also had a studded collar surrounding her neck.

"Straightjacket! You're here! I'm so happy!" Brief said in joy.

"Wait a sec! SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!?" Panty shouted in rage.

"Yes, it is I, Straightjacket with Studded Collar, did ya miss me?" Straightjacket replied and chuckled in a flirtatious tone. "I came here to save my boyfriend Brief-cake; those dimwitted demons I saw have kidnapped him and almost foiled our date", she said while freeing Brief from the bondage-tape.

"Geek boy, are you insane!? She's a motherfucking demon! Have you lost your head or something!?" Panty screamed, but before she could continue, Brief ran to her and started kicking her face.

"DON'T *kick* YOU EVER *kick* TALK TO ME *kick* OR TO MY GIRLFRIEND *kick* LIKE THAT, YOU *kick* FUCKING *kick* PIECE *kick* OF SHIT! *kick*" Brief said in rage. Stocking stared at Brief in extreme shock, but Straightjacket was completely charmed.

"Aw, my Briefy has become a fine little man", she said and laughed.

"Brief, have you forgotten what humiliating death plans she had for us?" Stocking said, trying to be more reasonable with Brief than her sister. "She also caused me to power up an entire ghost factory after getting me all fat!"

"I don't care. Straightjacket here, unlike you, respects me for a change", Brief replied. "I've always tried to make you and Panty like me, but you never appreciated me". He then put his arm on Straightjacket's shoulder. "Straightjacket, on the other hand, appreciates me and she loves me. She's the only person I've ever truly loved, and she taught me how to be a man".

"Aw, Brief-cake", Straightjacket said sheepishly and gave Briefers a deep kiss.

"What about your love to me!?" screamed a teary-eyed and bloody-faced Panty.

"Cut the crap, Panty, that wasn't love, it was merely a sexual attraction", Brief responded.

"All this time you just wanted to do me!?" Panty shouted in confusion. "What about your relationship bullshit? Not that I care but..."

"You heard him, blond whore, he ain't interested in you anymore", Straightjacket responded. "Unlike you shallow-minded angels, I managed to ignore Brief's geekiness and I realized how much of a real man he is. Now if you excuse us, Brief-cake and I are off to somewhere. Ciao!"

"Wait, what about us!?" Stocking asked.

"What? I didn't copy that", Straightjacket taunted.

"What about saving us?" Stocking repeated.

"Does not compute! Illogical!" Straightjacket responded in a robotic tone.

"What the fuck!?" Panty scowled.

"After you shot my wing!? Do you really think I'll save you after shooting my wing!? It still hurts like fucking hell you know!" the young demon replied and slapped her own butt.

"But that was in a completely different story!" Panty frowned.

"Yeah right. So were your death plans and you didn't give a fuck, we're outta here. You two slutty whores can continue having fun at Corset's. Let's go Briefy", Straightjacket said. She and Brief put their arms on each other's waists and prepared to leave, but Breafis and Bond-head stood in front of them in the entrance.

"Like, where do you think you're going, buttmunches?" Bond-head snickered.

"You! You're the maniacs who kidnapped my Brief-cake!" Straightjacket said. "Not that I care about Corset anymore, but all those who hurt my Briefy will get their asses kicked by Straightjacket and her Studded Collar!"

"Yeah right. Getting our asses kicked by a chick", Breafis taunted. "What do you think we are? A bunch of wussies, heh heh heh?"

"That's it, we're gonna kick your asses just for mocking us, kidnapping me, and for the deaths of Scanty and Kneesocks!" Brief said in rage.

"What!? They're dead!? It can't be true!" Straightjacket said in shock and sadness. "I'm sure gonna miss their rrruuurrruuus, though I never liked nor bothered following them. Just the way they rrrrolled the R's... it was so cute".

"Uhh... they're not dead", Bond-head responded quietly.

"They're not!?" Brief and Straightjacket replied in awe.

"Uhh... no", Bond-head replied. "There's like, something you need to know", he said, and he and Breafis whispered something into Brief's and Straightjacket's ears.

"I see", Straightjacket said. "Sounds like a quite interesting plan", she giggled mischievously. "I guess we'll let you live".

"So, just keep quiet about this and stuff", Breafis said. "And we're sorry for beating you up and kidnapping you and... uhh... beating you up or something".

"I'll consider forgiving you, but don't bet on it. Just let us out of here", Brief muttered. "What about the afro-priest?"

"Uhh... he's dead. Now get out of here before we change our minds", Bond-head muttered as Brief and his beloved demonette walked away.

"How's your wing, by the way?" Brief asked.

"Still hurts like fuck, but I'm sure it'll heal eventually", Straightjacket replied.

"Perhaps a sweet kiss can help you heal", Brief said softly.

"Aw, you're so sweet!" Straightjacket replied and licked Brief's face.

"I still can't believe they killed Garterbelt", Brief sighed.

"Don't tell me you actually still care for that big-mouthed rapist!" Straightjacket responded.

"I don't, though I'm thankful to you for teaching me how to withstand him", Brief replied. "I know I told Panty and Stocking I'd help them save him, but I changed my mind".

"Let's go find Scanty and Kneesocks instead and pay them a visit, Brief-cake!" Straightjacket suggested.

"Well, ACDC is a huge city, I'm afraid finding them so quickly won't be easy", Brief replied.

"Aw don't worry handsome, that's where we planned on dating anyway!" replied the young demonette. "Now let's ride!" she said as they got on her motorcycle.

"Hey, Straightjacket?" Brief said. "Thanks for finding my headphones".

"Anything for you, my sweet little man", Straightjacket responded and gave her human boyfriend a kiss. She then put on her helmet and gave one to Briefers as well, and she started her motorcycle's engine and prepared to make a dash to the streets as Briefers held her tightly.

* * *

Back to the Demon family, Kneesocks is having a conversation with her mother.

"I'm deeply sorry, with every fiber in my heart, for what I've done to you and Scanty, sweetheart", Corselet said. "I was too focused on punishing you and I wasn't thinking rationally. There could've been another way to settle this. I don't want you and Scanty to hate me anymore, I just want my daughters back".

"Mommy..." Kneesocks said faintly. "I had a nightmare last night. You and Corset were chasing Scanty and me in a wasteland. Corset threw Scanty into the unknown, but you..."

"I what?" Corselet hesitated.

"You apologized", Kneesocks replied while shedding a tear. "That dream told me something. It told me that the only solution is... to reconcile".

"It's OK if you're still angry at me Kneesocks", Corselet said. "I'm not going to beg for forgiveness, but I just can't imagine a life with daughters who hate me. However, I'll understand if you refuse. I'll just leave you be and get out of your lives".

"Mother, I..." Kneesocks hesitated. "This may sound crazy, but I somehow understand you. Despite what happened, I accept your apology and I want to start over. I don't want to hate you either; you are my mother after all, and living a life hating my own mother would be empty".

"I'm very glad you agreed to forgive me. A life without the love from you and Scanty would indeed be empty", Corselet replied, and she shed a small tear and opened her arms. "Come to mama, Kneesocks. Come forth and hug your mother".

Kneesocks' eyes also started shedding tears. She then leaped towards her mother and fell into her embracing arms before hugging her herself. "I love you mommy", Kneesocks cried faintly.

"I love you too sweetheart", Corselet replied. "I just want you to be happy, and if having an intimate relationship with your sister and with Midriff simultaneously makes you happy, then I have no rights to stop you. Live your life in any way you desire".

"Thanks for understanding, mom", Kneesocks said. "You know what, mother? I, Kneesocks Demon, am a lesbian, and I love Midriff and my sister! Here, I said it!" she gloated.

"That's my little girl!" Corselet said happily. "Say, do you still play your bass guitar?"

"Sure I do, ma. Why do you ask?" Kneesocks replied.

"How about you play that song I taught you when you were little?" her mother answered. "It's been a while since the last time I heard you playing".

Kneesocks nodded and plugged her bass guitar, and started playing and singing.

_"We sail through endless skies, stars shine like eyes. The black night sighs. The moon in silver trees, falls down in tears, light of the night. The earth__, a purple blaze __of sapphire haze __in orbit always__"._

"Listen Scanty, your sister is playing her bass, rrreow", Midriff said from outside of the bedroom. "She sings so beautifully..."

"You're right, isn't it enjoyable, Midriff-chan?" Scanty asked.

"Rrreow", Midriff purred and nodded. She then picked up Scanty onto her arms. "I assume this means the reconciliation was a success".

"I suppose so, my sexy cat. I suppose so", Scanty replied sweetly, and she and Midriff shared a deep tongue kiss.

_"While down below the trees, __bathed in cool breeze__, __silver starlight breaks dark from night. __And so, we pass on by the crimson eye, __of great god Mars, __as we travel the universe__"._ Kneesocks finished singing and kept on playing an instrumental.

"That was wonderful Kneesocks", Corselet said in excitement. "Your playing skills are astounding, and your voice is very charming".

"Thank you mama, I practice", Kneesocks replied as her face turned a brighter shade of red.

"Sweetie, your face is beetroot-red again", Corselet said while patting her daughter's head.

"You know I blush easily ma", Kneesocks giggled and hugged her mother. "You know ma, I just had a crazy thought".

"Tell me, my baby", Corselet said while patting her daughter's hair and hugging her.

"I suppose the only thing that bothered me was the fact that it was forced", Kneesocks said. "Otherwise, I guess it was kind of... intoxicating".

Corselet was slightly surprised by Kneesocks' comment, but she felt quite happy. "I guess it would have been kind of fun if it had not been forced", she wondered. "Though I didn't think you'd say that, but I assume you're right. Look how beautiful you are", she said and stroked Kneesocks' face.

"Scanty and I got the beauty from you, mother", Kneesocks replied quietly. "Je t'aime, maman", she whispered while hugging her mother as their tails rose up.

"You're so adorable when you're speaking French, ma cherie", Corselet said quietly, and noticed Kneesocks was sobbing a bit. "Shhh, don't cry, my sweetheart. It's OK, mommy's here. Mommy's got you".

Kneesocks and Corselet slowly moved their heads closer to each other, and they closed their eyes and initiated a deep kiss. They moved their lips in unison and their tongues caressed one another, and Corselet pushed her daughter closer so she would be right between her DD breasts, which Kneesocks tenderly caressed. Kneesocks and her mother remained lip-locked for a while until they let go of each other, leaving a saliva string between their mouths.

"Kneesocks, are you sure you want this?" Corselet asked in a concerned manner.

"I want this, mother", Kneesocks nodded while gently patting her mother's breasts. "You said you wanted to compensate me, right? You said there could be another way, so let's make it beautiful".

"So do you want to break some rrruuurrruuus?" Corselet smiled seductively.

"Yes, mother. Let's break some rrruuurrruuus", Kneesocks replied. "Midriff! Sister! Come in!"

Scanty and Midriff entered the bedroom and found Kneesocks and Corselet caressing each other passionately. Midriff and Scanty stared at them in surprise, but they quickly changed their surprised expressions on their faces into seductive ones.

"Kneesocks and I have found a rather creative way to reconcile", Corselet said. "Would you like to join us?" she asked seductively.

"I heard something about breaking rrruuurrruuus, I think I like that idea, if that's fine with you Kneesocks", Scanty said.

"It's OK dear sister, I want this", Kneesocks replied. "What do you say, Midriff?"

"A foursome, rrreow?" Midriff said. "Sounds intriguing. I always wanted to fuck a MILF, and I must say your mother is very sexy and beautiful, just like you two, rrreow".

"Thank you Midriff, you're an incredibly sexy cat yourself", Corselet replied in a horny tone. "Your breasts are as huge as mine as well!"

"Rrreow, thank you Corselet", Midriff replied in the same horny tone. "I love teens, but MILFs are also very, very alluring. Let's start, sweethearts!"

The four demonettes decided to take all of their clothes off, and Corselet and Kneesocks returned to their intimate kiss. Scanty went behind her mother and wrapped her arms around her belly, and she started licking and kissing her back. Midriff groped Kneesocks' breasts from behind and played with them while licking her horn.

"I totally don't mind all that incestuous shit, I really like where this is going", Midriff said while licking and tickling Kneesocks. The meganekko teenaged demon laughed out loud as her mature girlfriend tickled her.

"Gnarly, such an adorable and sexy laugh, baby", Corselet snickered and started licking and kissing Kneesocks' breasts. "Midriff sweetie, you have such adorable nipple-piercings!" she added and fondled Midriff's breasts while sucking Kneesocks'. "So I understand you're quite interested in ankhs".

"Yeah, I've had a weird obsession with ankhs since I was a little child, it's just a really cool shape", Midriff replied.

"What are the odds that you have a bigger one with you?" Corselet chuckled.

"Aw, isn't it great to have such a naughty mother, sister dearest?" Kneesocks asked while her breasts were getting sucked by her mother.

"It is rather mesmerizing, Kneesocks", Scanty replied and gave a hickey to her mother's neck.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a larger ankh with me, if you know what I mean, rrreow", Midriff said seductively. She took out a large ankh-shaped strap-on and tossed it to Scanty's hands after showing it to Corselet, who was very charmed by this.

"Scanty baby, be a sweetie and fuck your naughty mother with this", Corselet said while keeping on pleasuring Kneesocks' breasts.

"Anything for you mother", Scanty snickered as she wore the strap-on and inserted it into her mother's wet womanhood. Without her notice, Midriff took out another large ankh strap-on and shoved it into Scanty's sweet spot, causing Scanty to yelp in surprise.

"That's right baby, fuck your mother", Corselet moaned and laughed as Scanty thrust the ankh-dildo into her and out of her repeatedly and caressed her ass.

"Oh yeah Midriff, this feels so good on my pussy", Scanty moaned as Midriff fondled her boobs while pumping her. "Yeah, grab my knockers, you naughty cat you!"

Scanty and Corselet screamed and eventually came. "No, please don't stop sucking my breasts, mother!" Kneesocks begged.

"Don't worry Kneesocks, it's not over yet!" Corselet gloated. Scanty tossed her ankh-dildo towards her mother who caught it. "Look baby, it has my juice all over it, and now it's about to enter your sweet, sweet adorable cake".

"Oh please, mother! Miss Kneesocks want mother's juice inside her!" Kneesocks gloated in a childish manner as Corselet wore her strap-on and inserted it into her younger daughter's pussy. Corselet first fucked Kneesocks from behind and started spanking her ass, much to Kneesocks' delight. "Rrruuurrruuu, yeah spank me mother! Harder, spank me harder I say!" she shouted.

"Shall be taken care of, baby!" Corselet laughed evilly and kept on spanking her daughter's butt as hard as she could.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Kneesocks screamed. "I'm breaking the rrruuurrruuus, I'm a very, very, bad, bad girl!"

"No sweetheart, you're a good girl, and a good little girl like you deserves the best treatment from her mother, MWAH!" Corselet replied and gave Kneesocks a hickey on her butt after the latter giggled. Then Kneesocks turned around and climbed on top of her mother. As Kneesocks shook herself up and down, Corselet returned to sucking her breasts while licking her smooth belly.

"Alright Scanty babe, my turn to be done by you!" Midriff said. Scanty obeyed as Midriff gave her the strap-on and prepared to be pounded by the mint-haired demonette. "Rrreow! Right there, you naughty demon! Rrreow!" Midriff shouted in pleasure.

"That's right, purr for me my sexy kitty! Tell me how you like breaking rrruuurrruuus!" Scanty gloated and played with Midriff's genital-piercing from underneath.

"Oh yes, I love breaking the rrruuurrruuus! I love breaking the rrruuurrruuus with you! With all of you here! RRREEEOOOWWW!" Midriff screamed and came after a while.

"Oh mama, I'm coming mama! I beg you mama, please make me come, I want to come! Miss Kneesocks want to come!" Kneesocks squeaked as her mother kept on pleasuring her both her pussy and her breasts. She eventually came and Corselet exited her pussy and laughed in satisfaction, and they both licked the dildo clean of their mixed juices before kissing each other again. Corselet then laid Kneesocks on the bed and started orally pleasuring her breasts and belly again. "I love your tongue, it feels so good on my melons", Kneesocks said faintly. "I'm lactating mommy, please don't cease sucking me!"

"As you wish, my sweet. You've been such a good girl to your mama, now it's time for mommy to do the same", Corselet replied and started drinking Kneesocks' milk. She also invited Midriff and Scanty to join, and Midriff also started drinking milk from Kneesocks while Scanty licked Kneesocks' pussy.

"Let me drink you afterwards, Kneesocks-chan", Scanty said. "Then you can drink my milk".

"Let's *ah* drink each other simultaneously, sister *ah* dearest", Kneesocks panted. Scanty climbed on her sister and started sucking her breasts. She positioned herself so Kneesocks could suck her breasts too. They both passionately twirled their tongues around each other's hard nipples, and their lips sucked and kissed them as if they were vacuum-cleaners. Kneesocks caused Scanty to lactate rather quickly. Midriff and Corselet kissed and fingered each other while watching the Demon Sisters' mutual breastfeeding.

"Midriff, you're so amazing and gorgeous! My daughters are so lucky to have you as a girlfriend!" Corselet panted.

"You've managed to raise such beautiful and wonderful daughters Corselet, I'm more than proud to be a part of the family, rrreow rrreow!" Midriff moaned and shared another kiss with her girlfriends' mother.

"I'm more than glad to welcome you, and as long as my daughters love you, I'll be proud to be your future mother-in-law", Corselet replied. "I'd be honored to have you drinking my milk!"

"I can't refuse, mommy-in-law", Midriff said sweetly and started nursing Corselet. She moaned and purred in a juvenile manner while Corselet kept fingering her. She also licked Midriff's face, played with her DD breasts and pinched her pierced nipples. "Rrreow, mwah, your milk is so *mwah* tasty, I want this *mwah* for breakfast every day, mwah!" Midriff said in a horny tone as Corselet started lactating.

"I'll arrange you all some bottles if you like, sexy cat. I'm very pleased you're enjoying mommy-in-law's milk", Corselet Bandeaux panted while her breasts were getting sucked by the younger mature demonette who shared her breast size. "So how am I for a MILF?" she asked seductively.

"Corselet-sama, you're the best MILF this world has to offer!" Midriff replied after drinking a significant quantity of the demon mother's milk. "Now drink my milk, rrreow!" she added, and Corselet obeyed while keeping on fingering Midriff. Scanty and Kneesocks also drank plenty of the milk they had produced for each other, and they shared a deep kiss before moving on to their girlfriend and their mother.

"Rrreow, rrreow! Corselet, you're amazing!" Midriff moaned as she felt Corselet's tongue and lips surrounding and caressing her nipples and piercings. Corselet kept fingering Midriff and playing with the ankh-piercing on her clit, and she also slid her other hand across Midriff's belly and played with her navel-piercing.

"Let's both conquer mommy's jugs, Miss Kneesocks my dear", Scanty suggested while patting her sister's nipples.

"Approved, sister dearest", Kneesocks replied and licked her sister's lips. They both moved on to suck their mother's breasts, which already had milk dropping from her nipples thanks to Midriff.

"Mama, I'm-a-thirsty, do you have something to drinky?" Kneesocks asked ever so childishly.

"Yes, my dearest Kneesocks", Corselet said sexually. "Come forth and drink me, my babies".

As Corselet kept nursing Midriff, Scanty and Kneesocks sucked their mother's nipples harder and harder, thus causing the milky flow increase its speed and causing Corselet to produce tons of milk.

"Don't you just adore mother's milk?" Corselet asked in a sweet and horny tone.

"Yes mother, we want more!" replied her daughters while drinking more of Corselet's addicting milk. Midriff's nipples fired a wide load of milk into Corselet's mouth, which she swallowed whole.

"That was delicious, Midriff!" Corselet said as her breasts were still sucked by her daughters. "Thank you so much", she added and kissed Midriff's lips.

"You're very welcome, rrreow" Midriff replied and moved on to suck on Scanty's breasts after Scanty turned herself around so her mother could suck on her too.

"I've never felt so alive, mwah, this is *mwah* the best *mwah* day in *mwah* my entire life, mwah!" Corselet said while sucking her elder daughter's breast and getting sucked by her and her younger daughter.

"Milk is such an addicting drink, my sweet family", Scanty moaned.

"Miss Kneesocks wove miwk, sister deawest!" Kneesocks moaned in a juvenile manner. "Miss Kneesocks wove you aww! Miss Kneesocks wove bweaking the rrruuurrruuus with sister deawest, Midwiff and mama!"

"You're so adorable when you talk in such a manner, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said sweetly, and she and her sister moved on to suck Midriff's breasts.

"RRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWW! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" Midriff screamed and pushed her girlfriends' heads harder on her breasts. Corselet kept sucking Scanty's breasts and drinking a wide load of her milk which fired itself quickly into her mouth. Midriff cried in excitement due to the extreme pleasure her breasts were receiving, and she eventually fired an extremely wide load of milk onto the other three demonettes' faces. They all proceeded to lick each other clean from all the milk.

"Ah... that was... ah... incredible..." Scanty panted heavily in satisfaction.

"That's one creative... ah... way to spend quality time with mommy", Kneesocks added.

"Rrreow... you said it sweethearts", Midriff confirmed.

"Do you still have more energy left, children?" Corselet asked seductively.

"Rrruuurrruuu!" exclaimed Scanty, Kneesocks, and Midriff in unison.

"I'll take that as a positive answer, sweeties", Corselet said. "Let's gather around in a rrruuurrruuu-breaking circle, if you know what I mean".

The three younger demonettes nodded and chose their positions to lick each other's pussies in the form of a circle. Corselet licked Kneesocks' pussy, Kneesocks licked Midriff's, Midriff licked Scanty's, and Scanty licked Corselet's. Their lips and tongues drowned each other's pussies mercilessly with kisses and licks, and tons of saliva. They all moaned in extreme pleasure as they felt each other's desires for more and more. Their pussies were already wet, and the demonettes really enjoyed tasting each other's juices. Kneesocks also decided to utilize her horn to thrust Midriff's pussy. Their moans became louder and louder as they were all about to reach their climaxes, and they screamed in extreme joy once they reached their climaxes and ejaculated on each other's faces. The four frisky demonettes then licked each other's faces clean from all the juice they had produced, and initiated a passionate quadruple kiss with each other while groping each other's breasts, which, unsurprisingly, still had a few milk dropping from their nipples. They then decided to caress and hug each other simultaneously after ending their long kiss.

"That was incredible, children", Corselet said quietly while massaging Kneesocks' left breast. "Thank you so much, my beloved girls. I've never felt so alive. You're keeping your naughty mother alive". She then tenderly kissed and licked Kneesocks' right nipple, causing her to blush and giggle sheepishly.

"We most certainly enjoyed having this incredible mother-daughter quality time with you, mother dearest", Scanty replied and licked Corselet's belly.

"Having sex with your mother", Midriff chuckled seductively. "I feel much closer to the Demon family now, rrreow".

"We love you, mommy", Kneesocks said childishly and kissed her mother's left breast.

"I love you too, my darlings", Corselet Bandeaux replied sweetly. "Midriff, if you like, you are free to refer me to as your mother as well. It'll sure be my pleasure and it'll sure make me feel honored".

"No problem, mother, rrreow", Midriff replied childishly and licked Corselet's face before giving her breasts a tender kiss.

"I'll arrange a special wedding for the three of you", Corselet said. "I want you to take good care of my daughters, my darling Midriff". Midriff nodded and winked at Corselet.

"When you get granddaughters, they're going to have three mothers, as much as it sounds weird", Kneesocks said sweetly.

"That'll be extremely fine for me, for as long as you three are happy, then so am I", Corselet said in excitement. "Now, how about we all go out and eat something?"

"We'd love to, mommy!" said the three younger demonettes. The four demonettes got dressed and prepared to leave.

* * *

The happy family was on its way to dine at a restaurant called "Appetite for Destruction". They travelled on the G-String with Midriff driving, while Scanty sat beside Corselet on the back seats, and Kneesocks was sitting on Corselet's laps. Corselet was hugging Kneesocks from behind and massaging her breasts, as her blue-haired meganekko daughter was giggling squeakily.

"I'm very glad we made peace again", Corselet said while kissing and licking Kneesocks' neck and gently nibbling her ears. "I'm so happy to have my cheerful daughters back".

"I feel much better now", Kneesocks said and put her hands on top of her mother's. "I'm also glad that nightmarish saga is over. Now we just need to make sure Corset pays for starting this entire mess".

"I'm very proud of you, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said while patting her sister's lap.

"Thank you sister", Kneesocks replied, "but I never would have managed to conquer my fears without you and Midriff. Thank you all".

"Rrreow", Midriff purred. She and Scanty then noticed Briefers and Straightjacket entering the restaurant.

"Observe Kneesocks, it's Brief!" Scanty said. "And he's having a company with a demon!"

"You're absolutely right sister", Kneesocks confirmed. "Wait, is that Straightjacket? It's been a while since our last encounter, when we were still working for that monster Corset".

Straightjacket with Studded Collar and Brief were greeted by the demon at the entrance who let them in. The two entered and reached their table. The chairs were too close to the table, so Brief, being a gentleman, moved one of the seats backwards for his demon girlfriend to sit. Straightjacket thanked her human boyfriend seductively and wrapped her tail around his waist after kissing his cheek.

"Our first date outside of Daten City", Brief sighed happily.

"Fancy place you've found for us, Brief-cake", said the young demonette. "So, what would you like to order, sweet-face?" she asked while the two looked at the menus.

"Scanty, what are you doing?" Midriff asked after noticing Scanty was aiming something at Brief.

"Do you remember that red carpet we always launch from our vehicle?" Scanty said. "Well, Kneesocks and I love aiming it at that nerdy boy over here".

"It's always hilarious and enjoyable to see him getting hit by our carpet", Kneesocks added in a mesmerized tone.

"Say, what about that little mantis creature you had as a pet?" Corselet asked.

"It's a long story ma, we'll explain it later", Kneesocks said.

"Adjusting our target... ready... FIRE!" Scanty exclaimed and activated the red carpet function.

"Brief, look out! Carpet approaching!" Straightjacket warned her man. She recognized that carpet immediately, and she knew the Demon Sisters loved abusing Brief with the carpet.

"WHA!?" Brief shouted while turning around, but-

* * *

**Khhhhk! We interrupt this story to bring you GrayPaulineces' nameless game show! And tonight, we have two teams competing against each other! On the left side, we have our favorite angels - the blond nymphomaniac and her sugar-obsessed Goth sister, PANTY AND STOCKING ANARCHY!**

**Panty: "Woohoo! Repent motherfucker!"**

**Stocking: "Piece of cake! We've got this one!"**

**On the right side, we have everybody's favorite rule – I mean rrruuurrruuu-loving demonettes! They're hot, cute, I present to you, SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS DEMON!**

**Scanty: "Victory is in our hands, Miss Kneesocks".**

**Kneesocks: "Our skills are superior, sister dearest".**

**Tonight, our subject will be rock music! Our first question goes to Team Anarchy, and it's what I call a "guess who" question. "He is one of the vocalists in an industrial metal band from Ohio, he usually paints his face like a mime, and his vocal range is unimaginable, though sometimes he raps. He is known as J-what?" *bzzzt!* Yes Panty?**

**Panty: "Jay-Z!"**

***bang!* WRONG! That's not even a musician! The question moves to Team Demon! *bzzzt!* I see they know the answer! Scanty?**

**Scanty: "The answer is J Mann, real name Jason Popson".**

***ca-ching!* Correct! Score one for the Demon Sisters!**

**Panty: "Unbelievable! They were cheating!"**

**Kneesocks: "Please, you're just listening to the wrong music, blondie".**

**Stocking: "I told you so, but you didn't believe me! Why didn't you believe me!?"**

**Panty: "Shut up bitch, you ain't helping a shit!"**

**Second question! According to Alice Cooper's song, complete the sentence: "I want to kiss you -" *bzzzt!* Stocking?**

**Stocking: "But if I do then I might miss you babe!"**

***bang!* WRONG! Where the hell do you come up with this bullshit!? I'm surrounded by celestial idiots! *bzzzt!* Yes Kneesocks?**

**Kneesocks: "But I want it too much".**

***ca-ching!* Correct! That's another point for Team Demon!**

**Scanty: "That's my gorgeous little sister!" *hugs Kneesocks***

**Kneesocks: "Aw onee-sama, you're making me blush!"**

**Scanty: "You're so cute when you blush, tee hee hee".**

**Panty: "Disgusting, get a fucking room!"**

**Stocking: "I thought I'd have nailed that question! Something's wrong with the answers system, seriously". **

**Panty: "You dumbass bitch, we don't even know who that Alice Cooper is!"**

**Kneesocks: "That's just ignorant, for it's quite basic to know who that magnificent man is".**

**Alright, third question! If Team Anarchy answers this one incorrectly, they'll lose! **

**Panty: "You better not fuck this up Stocking!"**

**Stocking: "Same with you Panty". *eats a piece of cake***

**"According to the famous song, a certain Armenian Wiseman has said he doesn't always cry, but when does he cry?"**

**Kneesocks: "Observe them sister, those foolish angels lost control on their sweat glands!"**

**Scanty: "I just love those stressed looks on their stupid faces!"**

**Kneesocks: "They'll look even more stupid when we bellow the answer on their faces!"**

***bzzzt!* I see Team Demon has the answer to this intriguing question! What's your answer, Team Demon?**

**Scanty: "He does not always cry..."**

**Kneesocks: "But when he does..."**

**Scanty and Kneesocks: "IT'S WHEN ANGELS DESERVE TO DIE!" *laugh evilly, while Panty and Stocking gasp in extreme shock***

**And that is *ca-ching* correct! Congratulations, Scanty and Kneesocks! You just won the game!**

**Kneesocks: "An obvious result, a great effort from us both".**

**Scanty: "Devil we're gorgeous! I'm so proud of you my darling Kneesocks!" *kisses Kneesocks' cheeks repeatedly***

**Panty: "That was a complete setup! No more sugar for you Stocking!"**

**Scanty: "Huh, such a typical thing to be said by a sore loser like thee".**

**Stocking: "Yeah it's not my fault you're so stupid".**

**Panty: "WHY YOU LITTLE-"**

**As punishment for your loss, it's my policy to give you the plague.**

**Stocking: "In English, damn you!"**

**Not only shall you two be sent into the pit, but you'll also remain shackled in Corset's office for an indefinite time in the story. Would you like to do the honors, ladies?**

**Scanty: "Oh, we'd love to, Pauly!" *snaps fingers***

**Kneesocks: "Sayonara bitches!"**

**Panty and Stocking: "CURSE YOU DEMON WHORES!" *fall through a hole that opens***

**Demon Sisters, as the winners of tonight, you two win prize money of 666 billion dollars, in addition to three flight tickets to any country you desire! You may take one more person with you of your choosing, and this event will be featured sometime in the story!**

**Kneesocks: "Let's take Midriff with us, sister dearest!"**

**Scanty: "As you wish, my gorgeous little genius sister!" *kisses Kneesocks***

**If you viewers knew the answers, then congratulations, but unfortunately our prizes are limited only to the characters featured in the story. Did you enjoy this game show? More of those may come out if you've enjoyed this! Anyhow, please follow and review, and stay tuned until the next window-shattering chapter of Rrruuurrruuus Bloody Rrruuurrruuus! Man I've got to exit this game show host character and fast.**


	7. Revealing the Plan

**Once again, I claim no ownership towards Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, and no profit is being made in any way, shape, or form. The franchise and its respective characters belong to Gainax. Midriff, Corselet, Breafis and Bond-head are owned by me, and Straightjacket with Studded Collar belongs to Jem Fukuyama (I'd like to thank you once again for letting me borrow your character).**

* * *

"Not this time! There's no way I'm letting that fucking carpet hit me again!" Brief scowled as the Demon Sisters' carpet was approaching him. He then unleashed a scream while performing an uppercut on the approaching carpet, thus sending it rolling back.

"What the French toast!?" Scanty and Kneesocks screamed as the carpet started rolling back to their direction at an even faster pace before hitting Scanty in the face and causing her to fall backwards.

"Sister!" Kneesocks shouted while helping her big sister get back on her feet.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Corselet asked as her daughter groaned in pain.

"That little geek boy has developed a certain resistance to our favorite form of torture on him", Scanty groaned.

"Now you know how I feel!" Brief shouted at the demons.

Straightjacket stared at Brief in surprise, but she was proud of him for finally standing for himself once the red carpet was about to hit him. "That's my little man", she chuckled mischievously. "So, where were we? Devilish Steaks for both of us?" she asked, and Briefers nodded.

"Would you like fries with that?" asked a demon waiter who overheard the young demonette.

"Yes sir", the lovers answered in unison.

"Anything to drink?" the waiter asked. "Though I must warn you that wine has an immediate effect on teenaged demons, especially at your age".

"Whatever, then we'll just order a Jamison instead", Straightjacket responded.

"Wait, is other alcohol fine?" Brief asked.

"Affirmative young man, there's something in the wine that causes immediate drunkenness among teenaged demons, which differs it from other alcoholic liquids", the waiter replied. "So two Devilish Steaks, fries, and Jamison. Your order will be ready soon".

Just as the waiter left, the demon quartet went to sit at a table nearby Brief and Straightjacket. Scanty and Kneesocks expected Brief to either look scared or run and hide, but he did neither. Instead, he looked at them in indifference. Straightjacket, on the other hand, was very excited to see her former sempais.

"Yo Scanty and Kneesocks, what's up!?" she cheered while giving the sisters a tight hug to the point of almost not letting them breathe. "Long time no see!"

"So, Straightjacket with Studded Collar, we meet again", Kneesocks grinned. "I see your heart is still in the hands of the geek boy".

"Listen up unicorn, my name is not geek boy, and if I hear that term from anyone of you here one more time, the consequences will be more than just an abusive carpet", Brief warned. "And next time you fire that filthy carpet at me, you won't be so lucky".

"Hmm, that's most certainly not the appropriate way to greet those you haven't seen for a while", Scanty muttered. 'How did he become so charismatic and assertive all of a sudden?' she thought to herself.

"So who're these ladies?" Straightjacket asked once noticing Midriff and Corselet. "Is this a family reunion or what?"

"Kind of. Meet our mother Corselet and our darling girlfriend Midriff", Kneesocks answered.

"Rrreow, nice to meet you two", Midriff said and winked.

"What's up with the cat impersonations?" Straightjacket asked in confusion.

"My great-grandmother was a demon cat, so I have cat's blood flowing inside my veins", the mature demonette replied. "It ran in my family, and the purring habit stuck".

"Hold on a sec. _**OUR**_ girlfriend?" Brief asked in confusion.

"It's complicated", Kneesocks concluded. "So, what brings you two here?"

"Briefy and I are dating, as you can see, and we were also looking for you. We thought you were dead", Straightjacket replied. "But you saved us all the sweaty labor of searching for you".

"Dating!? Straightjacket-kun need I remind you that dating with humans is against the rrruuurrruuus?" Scanty scowled.

"Need I remind you that I don't give two shits about rrruuurrruuus?" the younger demonette growled. "Keep your rrruuurrruuus to yourselves and Corset- oh right, you're not working with him anymore".

"Huh!? How do you know!?" Scanty and Kneesocks asked in extreme shock beyond belief.

"We have our sources", Straightjacket replied, but just as she was about to continue, her and Brief's food has arrived. "Alright, let's dig in!" Straightjacket cheered, and she and Brief immediately started eating.

"Oy vay, their table manners are horrifying", Kneesocks said in disgust.

"What did you expect? We never succeeded in teaching Straightjacket the rrruuurrruuus of a true demon", Scanty replied. "But how could she know we had stopped working for Corset?"

"Greetings, welcome to Appetite for Destruction", said the same waiter. "Have you spotted something you would like to order?"

The four demons took one last look at the menus, and Corselet explained the details.

"We would like to order three Spaghetti Diabologneses for the children and one Greek salad for me please. We would also like one pitcher of water and a bottle of corona".

"Your orders shall arrive shortly", the waiter said and left.

"So Brief, how come you don't fear us demons any longer?" Scanty asked.

"It all started one day at school", Brief explained.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

It was recess, and Briefers Rock was walking in the hall of Daten City High, minding his own business and listening to Mushroomhead in his headphones. When he passed by one of the locker sets, he felt something grabbing his leg, thus causing him to startle. He was even more frightened once seeing it was Straightjacket's tail wrapped around his leg.

"Come to mama, geek boy!" she laughed mischievously.

"No, please! Let me go!" Brief pleaded as he tried to escape from the demon's grasp, but he failed and fell on the floor instead.

"Oh no you don't! You're mine now!" Straightjacket said as she pulled the poor boy closer to her. She let go of his leg while grabbing his head, and she glanced on his music player.

"Hmm, 2nd Thoughts, Indifferent, Too Much Nothing, Bwomp. Nice music taste you have here", she said as she felt Brief shivering in fear. "What's the matter? Can't fight your way out of a cardboard box?" the demon taunted and gave Brief a lick on his face, causing him to become extremely disturbed.

"Look, whatever it is you want from me, I'm not interested! Just please let me go!" a stressed Brief pleaded.

"Chill out, will you? I just wanna talk to you", Straightjacket grinned and dragged Brief with her into a certain room. "And _that's_ just to make sure you don't run away", she added and locked the door.

"That's 'just wanna talk'!? Then what's _not_ 'just wanna talk'!?" Brief asked in extreme pressure. However, before Straightjacket could respond –

_"Give it away, give it away, give it away now, give it away, give it away, give it away now, give it away, give it-"_ Brief's phone rang, and he answered.

"Yes dad? No dad, I told you a thousand times, I'm not gonna marry her! Why!? Because I don't love her! Because I love someone else! You can't expect me to marry somebody I don't even like, let alone an enemy! I don't care about the company! What about 'How's at school, Brief?', or 'How are you today?' Have you ever bothered to think of asking me these basic questions!? You never think of my feelings! I have no say in the matter!? Hell yes I have a say in the matter! I'm not gonna marry her because I love Panty, and I don't care about what you think, nor do I care about the company! You know what? Talk to me when you're ready to treat me as your son rather than a pawn in Chess!" Brief then ended the conversation.

"What's wrong, geek boy? Family issues?" Straightjacket giggled.

"Unfortunately. My father pisses me off like hell!" Brief replied. "And second, I have a name, and it's Brief. Not geek boy".

"Sure whatever dude. I see you're still in love with that disgusting blond slut", the demon muttered.

"Yeah, but why the hell is it your business exactly?" Brief asked in a mixture of nerve and stress. "What do you want from me!? Stop torturing me like this, please!"

"Aw, you're so cute when you're frightened!" Straightjacket taunted. "Now take a deep breath", she ordered, but Brief kept panting heavily.

"I TOLD YOU TO TAKE A DEEP BREATH, DAMN IT!" Straightjacket screamed, thus shocking Brief, but he finally obeyed.

"OK, I'm relaxed now", he said as he and Straightjacket sat in front of each other on nearby chairs.

"That's a good boy", Straightjacket said seductively. "Cupcake?" she asked and handed one of her cupcakes to Brief.

"Sure, I'd love one, thank you", the boy replied and took a bite. "Wow, this is really good! Did you make this?"

"Grandma-ma's recipe. Don't worry, it won't make you all fat like that angel slut", the demon replied. "Though I still don't understand, what the freaking hell do you find in that blond fuck?"

"Well, I used to think she was awesome and such", the redheaded boy answered. "Though she and Stocking never appreciated me, no matter what I did for them. I wanted to start a relationship with Panty so badly, but she just wants to fuck everything that moves, unless it's called Brief. Now that I'm thinking of it, I can't have a relationship with a girl who treats me like shit day and night, and I have a strong feeling nothing good will come out of this, but strangely enough, I still feel something for her".

Straightjacket looked at Brief with a seductive smile on her face. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Briefy, but your feelings towards Panty are nothing but a sexual attraction. You don't really love her", she said.

"I don't?" Brief asked in shock.

"No. You don't even need her let alone love her", Straightjacket confirmed and got off her chair. "Listen, what you really need is someone who'll truly love you, someone who'll treat you like a king", she said while rubbing his shoulders from behind.

"By these gestures I assume you're referring to yourself", Brief said in a confused tone. "But isn't this against your rules or something?"

"Aw, don't be such a stiff", Straightjacket replied softly. "Besides, you know darn well I don't give a fuck about rrruuurrruuus. That's Scanty and Kneesocks' thing, I play differently". She then moved her head closer to Brief's. "I set my sight on you since day one, and now I have you all for myself", she said and licked his face.

"Wow... I suddenly feel so... comfortable around you, Straightjacket", Brief said.

"Stay with me, Briefy, and I'll make a real man outta you", the demon said seductively. "I noticed you like Mushroomhead".

"Love 'em. You?" Brief asked.

"Yup. Holes in the Void is such an awesome song", Straightjacket replied. "Care for another cupcake?" she asked, and Brief nodded with a smile.

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

"And that's how I found my first true love", Brief said.

The Demon family's food then arrived. "Bon appetite", the four said in unison and started eating in a civilized manner, unlike Brief and Straightjacket.

"You said you were searching for us", Scanty said while eating some of her spaghetti. "We would like to hear some explanations".

"Brief and I were on our way to ACDC anyway for our date, but my man was kidnapped by two idiot demons who dragged him into Corset's office", Straightjacket said. "They were extremely dumb, and they were snickering endlessly. Luckily I saved Briefy and here we are".

"Wh-who were those demons?" a nervous Kneesocks asked.

"Well, I think _**YOU**_ know them!" Straightjacket shouted. "I'm pretty sure that the names Breafis and Bond-head are most certainly known to you".

"Rrreow! How do you know!?" Midriff asked in shock.

"They explained us everything! We know you sent them to kill Corset, and they even told us you ran away to live here!" Straightjacket said. "You sent them to gain Corset's trust and take him out when the time is right".

Scanty, Kneesocks, Midriff, and Corselet stared at Straightjacket in surprise, then at each other, and then at Straightjacket again. "Damn, she's good!" Corselet said. "However, my daughters had a very good reason to wipe Corset from the surface of Hell and Earth".

"Corset berated me in an extreme manner, so sister and I faked our deaths and went to live with our girlfriend Midriff here in ACDC", Kneesocks explained.

"We sent our suicide note to Corset in a rather sophisticated way", Scanty continued. "We killed Fastener, who helped Corset berate my sister, and we made sure he died only when he arrived at Corset's. Corset received our letter, and that's where Midriff's part of the plan came to fruition".

"I called my cousins Breafis and Bond-head so Corset would hire them as his new assistants, and right now he's gaining their trust until the time is right to take him down, rrreow", Midriff concluded. "They're continuing to fulfill his orders, and apparently one of them was to kidnap Brief..." she hesitated.

"Sounds like a very interesting plan, my friends", Straightjacket said. "You know what? Briefers and I will help you kill Corset. I always knew he was crazy, but humiliating my former senpais is, I can't believe I'm saying this, against the rrruuurrruuus!"

"We're more than glad to have you on our side again, Straightjacket with Studded Collar", Kneesocks said while eating some of her spaghetti and taking a gulp from her water.

"We'll think of a way to help you", Brief said. "Oh, wait a sec! I just thought of something; if Corset notices I'm missing, Breafis and Bond-head might get punished!"

"Don't worry Briefers my sweet, I already thought of something. I'll pretend I kidnapped you, and I'll pretend to be Corset's new assistant in addition to these two idiots", Straightjacket replied.

"Besides, Breafis and Bond-head are completely oblivious to such situations and their stamina is unimaginable", Midriff added.

"I'm not sure I'm gonna like where this is going", Brief said. "But I'll agree to do this if it helps you. Count me on your side now, Demon Sisters".

"That's excellent to hear, Briefers", Scanty said.

Brief and the five demons then finished their food. Corselet called the waiter and asked for the bill. "Everything is on me, I insist", she said to her daughters and their girlfriend.

"Even ours?" Straightjacket joked.

"Don't be so literal minded", Corselet chuckled.

"It's OK ma'am, we have money", Straightjacket said, and the bills arrived and were paid shortly afterwards. "It was nice seeing y'all, Brief and I need to go. See ya later!" Straightjacket said, and she and Brief waved goodbye and got on the demon's motorcycle after exiting the restaurant.

"Farewell!" the other four demons replied and walked happily out of the restaurant.

"It's getting late, children. Would you like me to take you home?" Corselet Bandeaux asked.

"Yes please, mother", Scanty replied. "Thank you very much for this amazing dinner, we most certainly needed it". Corselet then hugged her daughters and Midriff tightly and gave them all a kiss on their foreheads.

"Would you like me to drive so you three could make out?" Corselet asked with a naughty grin on her face.

"Thank you very much, mother", Kneesocks replied softly and kissed her mother's cheek, to which Corselet responded by licking her daughter's face. "It's always gweat to have fun with Midwiff", Kneesocks said childishly while stroking Midriff's belly.

"Aw, I wove you sweetheart, rrreow", Midriff replied in the same childish manner while patting her girlfriend's blue hair.

The four demons entered the G-String, and Corselet drove this time, while Midriff and her girlfriends sat together in the backseats. As Corselet stepped on the gas, her daughters and Midriff immediately started making out, starting with a triple kiss. Midriff stroked Scanty and Kneesocks' backs while they gently fondled her breasts.

"Are you having fun, sweeties?" Corselet asked, and the trio moaned in agreement. Midriff let the two sisters kiss each other passionately while orally stimulating Kneesocks' horn. Midriff kept stroking their backs and butts as Scanty and Kneesocks lifted her shirt to suck her breasts.

"I see you're still interested in my milk, rrreow", Midriff said in a horny tone.

"Affirmative Midriff-chan, we can never get enough of your tasty, sweet milk", Kneesocks replied while sucking her girlfriend's breasts together with her sister.

"I know, rrreow. Drink me, my sweethearts, please drink me", the mature demon responded as she felt her pierced nipples started lactating. "I love you so much, Scanty and Kneesocks". The Demon Sisters responded to this by licking Midriff's lips and sharing her milk. "Mmm, you're right! It is amazingly delicious! I almost forgot its taste since the first time I visited you, rrreow!" Midriff said happily.

Scanty and Kneesocks managed to drink a certain amount of milk from Midriff's breasts before arriving at their home. "We're here, sweeties!" Corselet said, and the quartet exited the G-String once returning to the parking lot.

"Thank you mother. For everything", Scanty said and hugged her mother.

"You're very welcome, sweeties", Corselet responded sweetly. "I'll come and visit you at Kneesocks' birthday".

"We'll be more than glad to see you at our residence, mother", Kneesocks replied and gave her mother a hug. "We love you, mother".

"I love you too", Corselet replied. She and Midriff then shared a deep kiss. "Take good care of my daughters, Midriff".

"Will do, ma", Midriff replied and Corselet returned to her car and drove back to her home. "So, shall we continue from where we stopped, rrreow?" Midriff asked seductively while grabbing Kneesocks' left breast and Scanty's right.

"Most certainly, our love!" the Demon Sisters replied as they entered their home with their mature girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Corset's...

"Oh, damn it to hell!" Breafis screamed. "Why did you let them go!? Corset is going to kill us when he finds out that dork is gone!"

"Breafis you buttmunch, shut up about this!" Bond-head scowled.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you son of a bitch! If you wanna die, fine! But leave me out of this!" Breafis responded in rage.

"It's your fault just as mine, so settle down, buttknocker!" Bond-head replied.

"**NO WAY,** **AND STOP CALLING ME BUTTKNOCKER!**" Breafis screamed in rage and kicked Bond-head in his balls.

"Don't you ever dare kick me in the nads, buttknocker!" Bond-head responded and elbowed his comrade on his ribs.

"**STOP IT, BOND-HEAD! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Breafis screamed as he knocked Bond-head on the floor and started punching his face.

"Why should I listen to a buttknocker like you?" Bond-head kept taunting Breafis as he knocked him while punching his ribs.

"_**SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!**_" Breafis screamed and kicked his comrade away.

"Breafis! Bond-head! What is the meaning of this insolence!?" Corset shouted as he headed out of the conference room and spotted his two assistants fighting. "I shall not accept such violence in my office!"

"That son of a bitch won't stop calling me buttknocker!" Breafis shouted.

"Silence! What did I tell you about profanity in my office!? Zero tolerance!" Corset scowled.

"Serves you right, tattletale", Bond-head snickered.

"Don't press your luck, simpleton!" an enraged Corset roared. "Such immature behavior is inappropriate for high-class demons! I also see you have lost the boy, how could you be such schlemiels!?" he screamed and punched the two, thus knocking them down. "I put my trust and faith in you two, AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN!? Profanity, violence, and failing a simple task! You broke three rules, for Satan's sake! What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

"We... killed the priest..." Bond-head coughed.

"That's a relief. You have just saved yourselves from a harsher punishment", Corset grumbled.

The door to Corset's office was suddenly slammed, and Straightjacket entered with a so-called captured Brief, who was shackled in chains.

"Hello again, Master Corset, did you miss me?" Straightjacket smiled.

"Sure, the infamous demon who never followed the rules. Straightjacket with Studded Collar", Corset muttered. "No wonder you are even incapable of knocking on a door".

"Aw, aren't you happy to see me?" Straightjacket asked childishly. "I have something for you", she added and put Brief on the floor.

"Splendid! I underestimated you, Straightjacket!" Corset gloated. "I will be honored to have you working for me again".

"Yes sir!" Straightjacket saluted.

"As for you two, you can learn something from this young lady for a change", Corset turned to Breafis and Bond-head, whose faces were covered in their own blood. "However, since you managed to dispose of Garterbelt, I shall just send you to the pit, so count yourselves lucky".

A hole in the floor suddenly opened up, and Breafis and Bond-head fell inside while screaming. Brief gasped and his demon girlfriend widened her eyes.

"While those two seemed rather competent, despite their stupidity. However, losing the boy and striking each other in my office – following these completely superfluous events, I'm beginning to think I have overestimated them", Corset said. "Perhaps I should be stricter towards them. Even though this was the first time I had ever seen them blunder".

"Well, I see those revolting angels are still here, still shackled", Straightjacket gloated once seeing Panty and Stocking still shackled near Corset's desk. "Why are they sleeping? And why are you still keeping them here?"

"I just keep anesthetizing them so Breafis and Bond-head could still have the time of their lives with them. That's their prize for each task they successfully complete", Corset answered.

"You know master, I think you should give these new assistants of yours harsher punishments, maybe that way they won't break your rrruuurrruuus anymore", Straightjacket said.

"That reminds me, if you wish to keep working with me, you are strictly forbidden to say that word!" Corset shouted. "It reminds me too much of my former incompetent assistants, those suicidal spoiled brats Scanty and Kneesocks. Breafis and Bond-head at least don't beg for forgiveness or mercy when they're dropped into the pit".

"Don't you even miss them one tiny bit?" Straightjacket asked, but then she looked at the picture of the Demon Sisters with the red "Good riddance" text. "OK... just forget I asked this, m'kay?"

"Fine", the mayor muttered. "Even though I like your way of thinking regarding my strictness towards Breafis and Bond-head, I still have much to teach them. But why do you care about rules all of the sudden?"

"I don't, I'm just suggesting another strategy, master", Straightjacket answered childishly.

"Perhaps you can also assist me in teaching these two gentlemen several things", Corset said. "You're free of assignments for now, I require some sleep".

"Yes sir", Straightjacket bowed before Corset, and the latter made his way to the conference room. Straightjacket then freed Briefers from the chains.

"Do you think he's buying this?" Brief whispered.

"You worry too much, sweet-face", Straightjacket replied. She then took out a walkie and spoke into it. "We made it in gals, over".

_"Marvelous. Just keep pretending allegiance to Corset, and Briefers, you keep pretending to be a hostage",_ Scanty answered.

"Roger that, senpai", Straightjacket replied.

_"No need to refer me to as such. You're here as a friend",_ Scanty responded. _"Me out"._

"Come on Brief, we're going to save these dumbasses", Straightjacket said while freeing her boyfriend from the chains.

"Dang it, it hurts! Do I need to stay like this now!?" Brief scowled.

"Stop whining! We need to find the pit!" the demon responded.

"Why'd you tell Corset to be stricter with them anyway?" Brief asked.

"Just pretending loyalty to Corset so he'd trust me more", his demon girlfriend replied. "He's sleeping, so now's our chance to save these two".

* * *

The two eventually made it into the pit.

"Man, how could Scanty and Kneesocks tolerate this place? It's disgusting!" Brief muttered.

"Being sent here all the time, I can totally understand why they left", Straightjacket growled. "Where could they be for fuck's sake!?"

After a long search, Brief and Straightjacket eventually found Breafis and Bond-head, who were completely injured and covered in dirt.

"Good job, asswipe! You just got us punished and covered in all this crap", Bond-head scowled.

"Well sorry, I didn't mean to!" Straightjacket responded. "Come on, we're busting you outta here".

"Look, we've decided to help Scanty and Kneesocks kill Corset, so we're joining forces with you", Brief explained. He then gave Straightjacket a first-aid kit, and they bandaged Breafis and Bond-head.

"Here, let us heal you", Straightjacket said as she surrounded Breafis' hand with bandage.

"AAAAAAAH! IT HURTS, BUNGHOLE!" Breafis screamed.

"We're trying to help you so stop complaining!" Brief muttered.

"You better shut up if you don't want us to kick your ass again, buttmunch", Bond-head responded in anger as Brief bandaged his arm. "Now let's get outta here, this place sucks".

"Right now the situation is this: Straightjacket here is going to join you in receiving tasks from Corset, while I keep pretending to be kidnapped", Brief explained as the four were heading out of the pit.

"Heh heh heh, you said 'receive'", Breafis snickered.

"Woah, Breafis, that chick is cool! I, like, don't feel that much pain anymore, huh huh!" Bond-head said.

"So, uh, now what do we do?" Breafis asked.

"Let's score with the angel chicks again, huh huh", Bond-head snickered.

"Yeah, yeah!" Breafis gloated. "Boioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioing!" he said while his arms trembled.

"Oh shit, no! They're gonna fuck the angels!? That's disgusting!" Straightjacket complained as she looked away. "Even though I always wanted to see them suffer".

"They're anesthetized, they won't feel anything", Brief replied.

"Good point. I'll just keep looking away", the demonette replied as Breafis and Bond-head were "scoring" with the sleeping Panty and Stocking.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Demon Sisters and Midriff were having their own fun. Midriff thrust Kneesocks' pussy from behind with one of her ankh-dildos, while Kneesocks was orally pleasuring Scanty's pussy.

"Miss Kneesocks, you're so awesome!" Scanty moaned while patting her sister's head.

"Rrreow, so tight! I love fucking you, my darling munchkin!" Midriff said seductively while fucking her teenage meganekko girlfriend. "You have such a sweet adorable ass, doesn't she, Scanty-chan?"

"Oh yes, Kneesocks has the finest, sexiest posterior my eyes have ever encountered and my mouth and tongue have ever stimulated!" Scanty confirmed.

"Sister dearest, your womanhood's taste is beyond belief! And Midriff-chan, you're so good to me! I'm so happy!" Kneesocks shouted in pleasure and joy. "I'm cumming! Make me come, Midriff-chan! Smear my face with your tasty fluids, onee-sama! I love you two so much!" she screamed as she and her sister came. Midriff exited Kneesocks' pussy and she and Scanty licked Kneesocks' face from Scanty's juices, and they both started gently stimulating Kneesocks' breasts.

"Today it's all for you, Miss Kneesocks", Scanty said sweetly while kissing her sister's nipple. "Mwah, you're so yummy, Miss Kneesocks, mwah. Isn't she, Miss Midriff?"

"She's the tastiest demon ever, rrreow", Midriff replied. "Please allow us to drink your milk, my sweet little unicorn".

"Permission granted, my sweeties", Kneesocks panted as she started lactating.

"Take this as our personal way of showing you how proud we are of you", Scanty said in a horny tone while drinking her sister's milk.

"Thank you so much, my darlings! Please keep drinking me, I beg you!" Kneesocks squeaked while being stimulated by her lovers. She then came after her breast orgasm and unleashed a scream of joy and tears of excitement and happiness. Scanty and Midriff then passed some of the milk into Kneesocks' mouth, and the latter drank it all. Scanty and Midriff also swallowed Kneesocks' milk afterwards, and the three initiated a triple kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Kneesocks", Midriff said while patting the meganekko's face. "I love everything about you; your beauty, your ass, your body, your boobs, everything".

"Really? Aren't they too small?" Kneesocks asked.

"They're perfect, because they're yours", Midriff replied. "I can't imagine you with different boobs, because you're perfect just the way you are, rrreow".

"Aw, thank you Midriff-chan! You're so perfectly gorgeous as well!" Kneesocks replied in joy and leaped onto her mature girlfriend's embracing arms. Scanty then seized the opportunity to grab her sister's butt and give it a hickey.

"Your posterior is perfect too, Miss Kneesocks. I love it more than mine", Scanty said sweetly.

"Thank you sister", Kneesocks responded. "You don't mind me having lesser breasts than you, right?" she asked childishly.

"Not at all, my darling sister. My breasts may be bigger, but yours are perfect because they belong to you, the same way my breasts are perfect because they're mine, and Midriff's are perfect because they're hers".

"Aw, Miss Scanty", Kneesocks and Midriff said childishly in unison and kissed Scanty's breasts.

"I'm so glad we met you, Midriff-chan", Kneesocks said. "One day the three of us will start a big, happy family", she said while Scanty tenderly massaged her right breast.

"I'd be honored to start a family with you both, rrreow. I love you two so much", Midriff responded, and Kneesocks kissed her girlfriend's nipple-piercing.

"Can you please stroke my horn a bit?" Kneesocks asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure I can, munchkin. I know how you love your horn being stroked, especially by the hands of Scanty and moi", Midriff said sweetly and started stroking Kneesocks' horn ever so gently as the latter lay on her laps. "You like it gentle, don't you, munchkin?"

"Yes, darling. I also really love it when you call me munchkin", Kneesocks whispered, and Midriff giggled in response. Scanty then proceeded to tenderly kiss and lick her sister's belly while massaging her breasts.

"Hmm, what is this? A personal spa for me?" Kneesocks asked.

"Yes, my sweet little sister. We want the best for you, and this following treatment is no exception", Scanty responded.

"I love you two so much, my darlings", Kneesocks squeaked.

"We love you too very much, our darling Kneesocks", Midriff and Scanty replied while pleasuring the young meganekko demonette.

After some more tender pleasuring, the three demonettes prepared for bed, for it was getting late. Midriff looked at the clock and noticed it was one o'clock AM.

"I'm-a-tired", Kneesocks yawned and stretched.

"Looks like a perfect time for bed, sweeties", Midriff said. "Do you want to sleep naked on my boobs again?" she asked in a horny manner.

"Affirmative", the Demon Sisters replied in unison and rested their heads on their mature girlfriend's large breasts. "Can we also suck them during our slumber?" they asked in a childish yet horny manner.

"Of course you can, I love it when you suck them", Midriff replied in the same childish horny tone. "Goodnight, rrreow".

"Goodnight, mwah", the Demon Sisters replied and kissed Midriff's nipple-piercings one last time before falling asleep on her boobs. Stay tuned for their next adventure in chapter eight!

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Please review!**


End file.
